My Love
by serena-nate13
Summary: What would happen if Edward Cullen did fall in love with Rosalie Hale? I do not own anything but the plot. Stephanie Meyer owns everything. Completely ExR!
1. Chapter 1

My Love

Why could he not resist her? Yes she was beautiful, but then again so was every vampire girl.

He felt attracted to her, and yet he did not want to admit it. She was his sister and it just felt wrong to him.

She loved him and he could see that. He opted to put it aside.

That is until one day he couldn't take it anymore.

What would happen if Edward Cullen did fall in love with Rosalie Hale?

Characters

Rosalie Hale

Edward Cullen

Esme Cullen

Carlisle Cullen


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward's POV**

It had been just a couple of hours since Carlisle had sentenced the young Rosalie Hale to be one of us. Her screaming voice ran through my ears like loud ringing church bells. The only thing that was worse was her thoughts; I for one did not wish this upon anyone.

"Edward honey?" my thoughts were interrupted by my 'mother' Esme. Don't get me wrong, she is great and the closest thing as a mom as I have in this unnatural world.

"Yes?" I responded.

"Don't worry, she will be okay. It is just a part of the process," she spoke. As if I already did not know that. I guess that my eyes were expressing what I felt at the moment; and that did not happen quite so often.

"I know," that was all I could say at the moment. As soon as I said that, she gave me a quick kiss on my forehead and was off to her bedroom. I could see that she needed to go hunt; it had been days for her.

I decided to read a book, which what I do most of the time. By the time I finished it, I noticed that Ms. Hale was not screaming anymore. Carlisle was sitting opposite of me, in the living room, reading an old medical book. Carlisle was a doctor, my 'dad', and the husband of Esme. He found Rosalie on the street left for dead. He knew that I was alone and opted to change her so she could be my partner for life. The only reason I knew this was because, as a vampire, I can read minds. Not all vampires can do this; it is a "special ability" or something like that. Anyways, I have not yet seen her; and I probably will not until she has completely transformed, which will be in a couple of days. And for some strange reason I could not wait.

"Edward, can you do me a favor?" Carlisle spoke. He sounded serious.

"Sure, what's up?" I said.

"Esme and I need to go hunt. Can you stay here with Rosalie for a while?" he begged. I just nodded my head. And with that, he was off to get Esme.

Since I was done with my book I had nothing to do. Instead of reading another book, I turned on the television.

"_If you have any information on the whereabouts of this young lady please contact this number…" _it showed a picture of a young girl with blonde hair. Underneath it was the name **Rosalie Hale**.

What had Carlisle done? He had made this well-known girl into one of us. She was engaged to Royce King. All these questions ran through my head. Finally, I decided to talk to Carlisle once he got back from his trip. The only problem was that he would be gone for a few days, and by that time Rosalie would already be a vampire.

"What should I do?" I thought out loud.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own anything but the plot. **

**Carlisle's POV**

It had only been one day since I left Edward alone with the newborn vampire. I was so worried that something could go wrong. That's when I noticed that I did see Edward as a child. I did worry for his health, which is also funny because he can't die (unless someone rips his body apart and burns them).

"Carlisle? Are you okay?" I heard the voice of my beautiful wife.

"Yes, I am just very pensive. Do you think they are okay?" I spoke the truthfully.

"Well that depends," Esme paused, "how long do you think that Rosalie has until she awakens?"

"I gave her until tomorrow, but I am not sure," I was not sure, the only thing that I was sure was that she would wake as a vampire soon.

"If it makes you feel better we can go back early," she said. Of course it made me feel better; at least now I would know sooner that both my 'children' were okay.

"If that's okay with you," I paused and she shook her head, "okay, just hunt on something else so we can leave." She quickly devoured a mountain lion, and then she joined me running back to the cabin.

**Edward's POV**

I could smell it; Esme and Carlisle were almost here. At first I was glad, because the last time I read Rosalie's mind I saw that she would wake soon, sooner than Carlisle expected.

"_Edward? Is she okay? Has she awakened yet? Did she leave?"_ I could hear Carlisle's thought; sure enough he was a couple of miles away. After the happiness came surprise. I was incredibly surprised that they came this early. Esme looked tremendously thirsty, and so did he. I figured as 'parents' they would be worried having their only son alone with a newborn. Finally, I remembered what I saw this morning on the news. As soon as Carlisle walked through the door, I was yelling "**Do you even know who she is? Better yet, do you know who she is engaged to? How could you Carlisle? People are looking for her; her disappearance was on the news!" **

"_Of course I know who she is. She is the daughter of a middle-class man that works at one of the King's banks. She __was__ engaged to Royce King. And I did it because it was too much talent thrown away. Does that answer all of your questions Edward?" _ He did not talk, instead he thought about. This meant only one thing, I was over -exaggerating this; at least that's what he thought.

More calmly I spoke again, "Not completely, Carlisle, this just doesn't click. Million of humans died everyday and I don't see you turn them into a vampire." That's when saw it in his mind. He turned her so she could be with me.

"Give her a chance. You don't even know her yet," finally he spoke aloud.

"No. Why should I?" I asked. And like he knew I was going to ask that, I saw in his mind how he first found her. There in the ground, bleeding, clothes torn, awful, and worst of all: left for dead.

"Can you at least try to be nice to her? Be her friend? Go hunting with her? Be there for her, at least as a friend?" Carlisle was truly the nicest vampire I have met.

"Please?" was the only word that came out of Esme's mouth. And there I was, in front of the nicest people you will ever meet, having to make a decision. How did this turn on me?

**______________________________________**

Please review and tell me what you think. I am not so sure I am going to continue writing these; and if I do, I might not update for like a month**. **

**:) **


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own anything but the plot. And this story is not based on the book's details, at least not completely.**

**By the way, when something is in italics it shows what that person is thinking. This whole entire chapter is in Edward's POV. Hope you like it! Please review :) **

**Edward's POV**

Of course I wanted to say yes. She was beautiful, and yet so was every other vampire girl. Something about her made her seem attractive to me. No! This is wrong, she is like my sister. I can't see her like anything else.

"Edward?" Carlisle called, "So what is the answer?"

"I will be her friend, her best friend maybe. But I can't be anymore. It would be wrong, she is like a sister. And if I did have a relationship with her, it would just be weird," I responded.

"I respect your decision, but if you ever change your mind, we will support you as well," Esme said. With that, I excused myself from the room and went for a run. I didn't need to hunt at the moment, but I still did. I tried my best to get rid of that thought of me and Rosalie as more than siblings.

"Aghhh!" I screamed out loud. I ran and ran, I did not know where I was going, and I didn't care. Running helped me clear my mind. After hours, maybe even days, of running I noticed that I was in Alaska. With that I decided to go back to the cabin. I did not want to worry Carlisle and Esme anymore.

It only took me a few days to reach the cabin. As I got closer to the cabin I could read the mind of a newborn vampire. **Rosalie Hale. **As I opened the door I saw that she was sitting on the couch, it seemed like she was staring at something. I didn't even bother; I went straight to my room. Once I entered I remembered about Carlisle and Esme. I decided to put talking to them aside, along with my feelings toward Rosalie.

"Edward?" Esme was knocking on my door.

"Coming in," I answered.

"Remember, our talk before you left?" she asked, I nodded back. "Well, Rosalie has to go hunt soon and you said you would be her friend. Can you please take her?"

"Sure," was all I could say at the time. I already knew how much Rosalie had left until she would start complaining about the burn in her throat. It only took about two hours for Ms. Hale to complain.

"Rosalie?" I walked up to her.

"Yes? Who are you?" Rosalie said in her sweet voice. We had not met, this was the first time she saw me and it was the fourth time I saw her.

"I am Edward Cullen. I am your 'brother'. You now are part of the Cullen family; making you my sister," I paused and then continued, "You know that burn in your throat?" I questioned. She nodded, which made me continue, "It means that you need to hunt."

I could hear her thoughts, "_What the hell does that mean? Hunt on what? Why do I even need to hunt?"_

"Well first of all, by 'hunt' I mean to feed yourself, as you have noticed you do not feel hunger. This is because you are a vampire and that burn in your throat means that you need to feed; it's the only kind of hunger you will feel, forever. Secondly, since my family and I are 'vegetarians'. That means that we only feed on animals. Although that does sound bad, we do not hunt humans, and if you think about it, humans hunt animals to eat too; the only difference being is that we drink their blood," I explained. She looked at me giving away her thought "_How did he know I was going to ask that?" _

I chuckled and answered, "I knew what you were going to say because I can read minds." A few moments passed and then I asked, "Are you ready to go?" I held out my pallid, icy-cold, hand for her to take.

When we first went out, she was a bit confused. She was not aware of her speed, of course she was not as fast as me but she was still shocked at her speed. Once we got to the woods she just stood there. "How do you 'hunt'?" were the first words that came out of her mouth since our last conversation.

I wanted to laugh but I remembered that she was a newborn and that this was her first time. "Well," I started, "I can't really explain. All I can say is to follow your vampire instincts." I could tell she looked confused, and thirsty.

At first she was quite shy and scared about it, but once she hunted on her first animal, a deer, she got the hang of it. It took about two deer and a mountain lion (that I helped her finish) to get rid of the burning sensation on her throat. We decided to walk back; she seemed tired so I took it really slow.

"How come you're so clean? I mean look," she pointed to her shirt then mine, "Do you see all that blood?" she pointed again, this time to blood stains all over her shirt.

"Well, maybe the fact that you are new at this, and that I have had about ninety or so years to get use to it, may explain it," I spoke sarcastically. She laughed.

"It's been a while since I have smiled let alone laugh," Rosalie chuckled. She looked so miserable. It was good that she had a fool for a brother. "So, Edward?" she asked to make sure that was my name, I nodded, "How does this family thing work? I mean, how did Carlisle become a vampire?"

"Well, when Carlisle was little, his dad would send him off to exterminate things like us. Carlisle had always been careful, but one time he wasn't and he got bitten. The vampires decided to leave the venom run through his blood, and condemn him to this life style. Carlisle went off to live with the Volturi, which is like the royalty of the vampire world, for a while. He did not like their life-style and he decided to leave them," I stopped.

"Okay, so how did you become a vampire?" she wondered.

"Well, when Carlisle left he found out that instead of hunting on humans, he could live off animal blood. After a couple of decades he found himself lonely, and found me in a hospital in Chicago dying of Spanish Influenza. One day, he went to see my mother and she told him to do everything in his power to save me. When he reached me, he took me to the morgue and changed me. After I transformed," I didn't know who to explain this to her without creeping her out, "…let's just say that I was a bit _rebellious_."

Rosalie started giggling. She sounded so beautiful…there I was again thinking about her that way. I could have slapped myself if she wasn't there. "Okay?" she finally said confused. A few moments past and she finally said, looking up to me, "So are you going to tell me Esme's story or am I going to have to pull it out of you?"

"Well…since you _**are**_ a newborn are awfully strong, stronger than me," I said jokingly.

"Okay, if that's how you want it," I was confused at first but then as soon as I could imagine, she had me pinned to a tree, "**Now** are you going to tell me?"

"Okay, gosh! Such violence these days!" I exclaimed laughing quietly. For a second I went speechless; her gorgeousness bewildered me. I didn't mean to do it but I accidently read her mind.

"_He is so gorgeous. And, oh, I love the way he laughs. From my point of view he looked very attractive. I wonder, does he think the same as I do?"_

Why does she have to make it difficult? Why does she have to like me back? Grrr! "Hey, umm, it's getting late outside. I think we should get back to the house," I quickly got out of her grip and started walking. I could hear her running to catch up.

"Hey, but what about Esme's story?" she whined, Rosalie was finally walking next to me again.

"I will tell you some other time. You have the rest of eternity to find out." I responded more serious than I wanted to sound. In a way I was glad about that, I needed to stop the way I felt about her one way or another. And then after I saw the sadness on her face I felt terrible, but that was the best way. "Oh and one more thing, as a vampire, you _**NEVER**_ sleep."

She looked at me very baffled. Rosalie was just about to say something when I looked at her and kept quite. I think that I might have scared her.

When we got home, Rosalie and I could hear Carlisle and Esme were in their bedroom putting some clothing on. I could have guessed what they were doing before. Ten seconds later they were downstairs.

"How was your hunting trip?" Carlisle asked.

"It was very good. I was scared at first but then I got the hang of it. I was also a bit intimidated because I consumed about two deer and at least half a mountain lion. If I were a human I would feel really fat, because Edward here didn't 'eat' anything besides finish the rest of the mountain lion that was left," Rosalie spoke. If she only knew that her voice does to me; if she did, she would not say anything.

"Wow, that sounds very interesting," Esme said giggled. "Is there anything else that you would like to know about us?"

"Ummm…yup, how come it feels like I can hear things that are miles away?" she spoke again. I had to leave soon, unless I wanted to do something I would regret.

"That is because, as a vampire you have enhanced hearing, sense of smell, and eye sight," Carlisle simply explained.

"Yeah it was a great hunting trip, I will be in my room," I quickly declared. In less than five seconds I was in my room listening to music. I was just there lying on my bed, which was useless because I would never fall asleep.

I kept thinking about today, and came to the conclusion that I could not even be friends with my beautiful Rosalie; but I could not break my promise to Esme and Carlisle. Today was great but when I read my Rosalie's mind it just proved that it was going to be hard living like this. Ugh! Why did I just call her that? She is nothing mine, she is only my sister. I could never see her as anything more, it would not be normal. I had the whole night until I saw Rosalie again, what could I do?

I quickly got up and decided to organize my closet and clean my room. As I was cleaning I kept in mind that when Rosalie was first bitten and unconscious I heard her mind and she said that she still loved her fiancé.

Hope that you liked this chapter. I might update again this weekend. Please review and tell me what you think :)


	5. Chapter 5

**This is my first time doing a POV in Rosalie's perspective. Hope you like it.**

**FYI - the location of the cabin that they are living in is the Poconos, Pennsylvania.**

**Rosalie's POV**

"Okay?" by time Esme said that he was gone, back to his bedroom.

"I am going to check on him," Carlisle stated. I couldn't say anything. It was like my lips were shut tight.

"Are you okay? Did anything happen when you guys were hunting?" Esme asked worriedly. I was so baffled at the moment I didn't know what to say.

"Umm… well nothing really happened. We ran on the way to the woods, we hunted. On our way back we talked about how each one of you guys were turned. When we finally got to you, he acted weird," I responded.

"What do you mean by weird?" before I got a chance to explain anything, Esme beat me with the question.

"_So are you going to tell me Esme's story or am I going to have to pull it out of you?"_

"_Well…since you are a newborn are awfully strong, stronger than me."_

"_Okay, if that's how you want it," there he was pinned to the tree, "Now are you going to tell me?"_

"_Okay, gosh! Such violence these days!"_

As I told Esme what happened that day, a picture was painted in my head.

"Well I absolutely do not see anything wrong with that," Esme verbalized. I shrugged. There was silence in the living room. So much even that we could hear the boys upstairs talking. I couldn't help but giggle a little.

"So do you want to know my story or do you want Edward to tell you, honey?" Esme asked sweetly. I thought that could never get used to her motherly voice.

"I think I would like to hear it from you, and then again from Edward," hearing a story from two different perspective is a good thing. Maybe this could be a time where Esme and I can bond.

"Okay, so the first time I saw my spouse I was a young girl at a hospital. I had broken a leg, I think, and he was my doctor. Something about him made me feel - I can't really explain it. Then, I grew up, got married and my husband back then would abuse me. He would beat me, and do terrible stuff. I remember, the day he was called off to war, I was tremendously happy. A couple of weeks later I found out I was pregnant. When I figured it out, I moved up to Forks, Washington. I had given birth to a child; he was alive; soon after that he died. I was extremely depressed, this was because I had always wanted a child to care for and call my own," by then I was sitting next to Esme, my head on her lap, she was stroking my blonde hair, "So I decided to jump off a cliff. My body was found still alive, which is like a miracle; people usually die from that. Carlisle saw I was that same girl that he helped years ago. And just like with Edward he took me to the morgue and turned me," Esme said with a smiley upon her face.

"Wow, I think that you did a better job of explaining the story than Edward would have ever done," I said. As soon as I said that I remembered. Edward can read minds, when I had pinned him I was thinking about how gorgeous he was and stuff like that. "_I am so sorry Edward! I didn't mean it. I hope you can forgive me. You obviously do not like me in that way and I can understand that," _I quickly thought, I knew he would be listening, involuntary of course.

"Rosalie? Sweetie?" I was interrupted by Esme's loving voice.

"Yeah?" I quickly snapped out of it.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I was just wondering. Can I call you 'Mom'?" if he didn't see me like that, then I would not be weird to call her that.

She embraced me in those mother-hugs. "Rosalie! Of course. You didn't have to ask."

I quietly whispered, "I love you." She gave me a quick kiss in the cheek and left. I looked around and decided to go to my room.

**Edward's POV**

When Rosalie was talking with Esme, I was talking with Carlisle.

"What happened down there, son?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know," I was in my closet just like I planned to do.

"Edward?" he insisted.

"Yes?" I did not feel like talking to anyone.

"_What happened during that hunting trip?" _he thought.

"Well, everything was normal. That lasted until we walked back. Rosalie looked tired and so we decided to walk back and talk. We were socializing about how you and I became vampires," I responded.

"_What about Esme?" he thought._

"I was being the fool I am and -

"_So are you going to tell me Esme's story or am I going to have to pull it out of you?"_

"_Well…since you __**are**__ a newborn are awfully strong, stronger than me," I said jokingly._

"_Okay, if that's how you want it," I was confused at first but then as soon as I could imagine, she had me pinned to a tree, "__**Now**__ are you going to tell me?"_

"_Okay, gosh! Such violence these days!"_

He could see the problem revealing. "And then I read her mind, I really, _really_, did not mean to. '_He is so gorgeous. And, oh, I love the way he laughs. From my point of view he looked very attractive. Does he think the same as I do?'"_

"_So you are acting this way because you know she likes you and that you obviously don't like her back?"_ I could hear the sarcasm he used when he said the last part. I didn't answer back. That's when I heard her exquisite voice apologizing.

"_I am so sorry Edward! I didn't mean it. I hope you can forgive me. You obviously do not like me in that way and I can understand that," _she thought. Once again I didn't mean it, and she knew it, it was her next thought. I can't believe she figured it out, at least part of it. She figured out that I did hear her thoughts when she commented on my physical appearance, but she was completely off when it came to my feelings toward hers.

"Edward? Are you okay?" Carlisle finally spoke.

"Huh?" was all I could say at the moment.

"Are you okay?" he asked again.

"Oh, yeah, I am fine. Some clothes just fell on me. Couldn't hear you, sorry," I hated lying to him. I quickly made some clothes fall and came from out of the closet.

"Well, looks like it's time for me to leave, Esme is waiting for me. We made a movie night," he quickly excused himself.

I went back to working on organizing my closet. I heard and smelled Rosalie walking to her bedroom, which was right next to mine. Only fifteen minutes later, was I done with organizing my closet. Then I moved on, I organized my bookshelf. I decided to just put all of those books on the bed and dust the bookshelf. Then I put them away according to author. Once I was done with that, it was about 5:30 A.M. I could see Lake Harmony from his window. The dim sunlight, that would soon go away, was making the water glisten. It was beautiful, he wished he could stay there forever; he loved it when Carlisle would bring them here for Winter Break.

"What could I possibly do today?" he asked himself. I swiftly got a pen and paper and started to write; I had decided to plan out my day. You see, as crazy as it seems, if I plan it out, I could spend less time with my dear Rosalie. I would be less tempted.

"I can't condemn her to love a monster like me," I whispered so low not even a vampire could hear. Of course I still needed my time with her so I planned to take walk with her down to the lake and finish our previous conversation. I already knew that I would be weird and if she didn't want to I wouldn't force her to. All I wanted was for her to be happy.

**Rosalie's POV**

Spending my first night as a vampire was very long. I had nothing to do. As a human I had many clothes, but so far I had a few hand-me-downs from Esme. I missed my clothes. As I got up from the unneeded bed, I saw the beautiful sun. Couple of its rays was making the water glisten and it made it even more gorgeous.

I walked over to the bathroom to shower. Yes, although I am a vampire I still need to shower (at least that's what I think). I quickly grabbed some clothes and put them on. I walked downstairs to find the-one-and-only… Edward Cullen.

"Good morning," I said. Once again, he was reading.

He looked up and replied politely, "Hello. How was your first night as a vampire?"

"It was…boring. It took forever to finish! Am I ever going to get use to it?" I was surprised to see that we were having a pretty normal conversation.

"Not unless you are involved in nocturnal activities," he chuckled a bit at the end. I didn't really find it funny. And by the looks of it he wasn't going to explain.

"So…" I said awkwardly.

"Want to go for a walk? Down to the lake?" he asked sincerely, "We can leave once the clouds come up."

"Why can't we go now?" I asked bewildered.

"When we step into the sunlight-" he was stopped by my thoughts.

"_What we melt?"_

He burst out laughing, "No. Our skin becomes diamond-like. People could easily see something is wrong."

"Oh, sorry for thinking that. It's just the tales, they got to me," I said in an embarrass laugh.

"Its okay, Esme thought the same thing," he reassured me.

"How long until we can leave?" I asked.

"A couple of hours. Do you know what time it is?" he answered his own question, "7:30 A.M."

"Wow! The earliest I woke up when I was a human was like 10:30 A.M.," I was shocked.

"Yeah," he went back to reading his book.

There was quiet, awkward moment between us. "So if you're going to read your book, what should I do? And please don't tell me to go to my room. I am so bored!" I whined.

"Well we can play a game," he suggested.

"What did you have in mine?" I asked, I didn't mean it but my voice sounded a bit coy.

"Mhmm… Maybe Scrabble?" he suggested.

"Sure," I simply stated. He did his run to the attic and got the game, all this happen in less than ten seconds. Damn! He was fast as hell! Edward set the game up and we soon started to play.

Edward let me go first, but my letters were terrible, *H, M, A, N, S, Q, U*. What could I possibly make with that; I thought to myself.

He laughed, "What?" I said.

"Nothing, it just seems that you are having a bit of trouble forming a word," he declared, "Separate the vowels and the others, it's easier that way."

"Thanks," I said, he was actually helping me, "OH! I have a word! I have a word!" I yelled.

"Keep it to yourself you know, because that's how you really play the game," he said sarcastically. I started to figure him out: hot, funny, and very sarcastic. I gave him a look and he rapidly apologized.

In the end I think we all know who won. Of course he won, I helped Edward put the game away and then started walking out. It had already gotten cloudy.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay so here is chapter 5. Hope you like it.

**Rosalie's POV**

The lake was a few miles away, so Edward wanted to race. Being Rosalie Lillian Hale I would never turn down a challenge, so I agreed. Once again Edward won. Once we got there we walked along the shoreline of Lake Harmony.

"So do you want to know my perspective of Esme's story?" he asked out of the blue?

"Not really, she already told me," I answered back freshly.

"Oh okay," after that he went silent.

I couldn't help but think about when we were playing Scrabble. How did he come up with these words so fast? It was like he knew -

"**CHEATER! YOU CHEATED!**" I accused him.

"Excuse me?" he looked confused.

"When we were playing Scrabble you used your mind reading power-thingy to help you win!" a quietly shouted. I was really upset with him. I stopped walking to see if he would too, but he didn't. That made me even angrier which made me run, human rate, and jump on his back. I grabbed on from his neck, "This is what you get for cheating. Now you have to walk with me on your back until we get home," I could feel my smile growing.

"Ha-ha! You think you can out-smart me?" he tested me.

"Yeah, I just did," I teased. God his hair smelt so good.

He grabbed my legs from behind and started to walk towards the woods, "Where are you going?" I asked.

"Home," he simply said.

"No you're not! You have to walk me around _**here**_. After we walk around we can go home," I explained he obviously wasn't as smart as he thought.

"UGH! Fine Rosalie!" it sounded like he was complaining. He turned around walked with me on his back. If I wasn't a vampire I could have fallen asleep.

"Thank god you are a vampire. You are heavy as hell!" he joked, except I didn't know that. I would have started crying, I was sobbing without tears. "Rosalie, I was just kidding," he said.

Edward put me down and lifted my chin and said, "You are not fat, I was joking." He was looking deep into my eyes, as was I.

"That was a very mean of you," I barely got out. He embraced me in his arms. I bet if there were any people around us they would have thought we were going out. I made sure he wouldn't be able to read that.

"C'mon, get on. I will carry you home," he said as he turned around his back to me. With that I slowly and easily got on his back. "Rosalie, I was joking. You are as light as a feather. Remember, as a vampire I have enhanced strength."

With that we headed towards the woods. "You need to feed," he said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"You were exposed to humans today and you have been a vampire for about a day. You are a newborn; you need to feed more often. I am very surprised that you didn't attack them; it was like you weren't attracted to their blood. And don't worry, it doesn't matter how much you feed, you cannot get fat or lose weight. As a vampire your body can't change," he explained.

"Fine," without noticing I had already eaten four deer! That was a new record. "Edward?!" I whined.

"Over here," he waved at me, "What's up?" he asked.

"I am getting tired of the deer, is there anything else?" I complained.

"For now, nope. Just feed Rosalie," Edward's voice had an annoyed tone to it.

"But-," I was stopped.

"Just do it Rosalie. Only a couple of weeks until we leave!" he shouted. To be frank, I was scared. I had never seen that part of my Edward. Oh-no! I didn't mean to.

"_I am so sorry, I didn't mean to. It slipped out,"_ I thought. My eyes were pleading for his acceptance.

He sighed, which was not needed, "Rosalie, I am aware of your feelings towards me. Trust me you do not know me. 'We' can't happen. I am a monster, I could hurt you," he rationalized.

I didn't know what to say so just went off to finish my hunt. When I came back he was just turned his back to me and I jumped on it. "I am going to finish my punishment," he spoke. That was the last thing he said throughout the whole trip.

When we got to the cabin, Carlisle and Esme were up. They were watching "The Invisible Man". Esme and Carlisle were cuddling and focusing on the movie.

"Come join us," Carlisle offered.

"I have to go finish cleaning my room," Edward said and ran up there. Once again I was left alone. I quickly moved to the other couch and watched the movie.

**Edward's POV**

I thought I wasn't going to make it through that. I almost couldn't resist myself from kissing her. Boy was I stupid; every girl gets offended when you call them fat.

I looked at my table and started organizing it. When I was done I just went over to the over-sized bed and just laid there. I started to think about tomorrow.

Tell Rosalie about werewolves.

Go have brother/sister time in Philly.

Come back and help her pass the time at night.

That sounded like a plan.

I went back downstairs and saw that everyone was gone. It was 'bedtime', everyone was in their room. I had to clear my mind, so I went for a run. I don't know how far I got before noticing I wasn't at The Poconos anymore. I ran back and when I reached our cabin Rosalie was sitting on the couch.

"About time you got here mister! You do not know how much I have suffered! Carlisle and Esme, I think, are having a moment. I think that they might be '_in the mood'_," Rosalie's voice welcomed me in.

I chuckled, "I am sorry. But today we are going to spend the whole day outside. Get ready." I think that I may have sounded a bit more excited than I wanted.

"I rather not, if I go upstairs I can hear Esme scream louder," my poor Rosalie did suffer. I pulled her onto my back and started walking to the backyard. She was giggling all the way; I could read her mind "_The farther the better."_ That's what I gave her.

I settled down on the ground. "Okay, so there is something I have to tell you. Werewolves really do exist," I let it out.

She looked completely lost. "Okay…your point?" by her voice I could tell she didn't get it.

"They were made to exterminate us. When we get back to Forks, Washington, there is a treaty you must follow. You cannot pass the line that separates the Reservation, where _they_ live, and where we can cruise. If you pass it, they can attack us. Also, you must _**never**_ attack a human while living there. This is because of that treaty," I tried to make it simpler.

"I got it the first time, but I wasn't sure if I had understood correctly," she said snapping out of it.

"Just making sure, so are you ready?" I asked.

"For?" her voice rang in my ears.

"We are going to Philly. Yesterday you proved to me that you can be surrounded with humans and not attack them. I trust you, Rosalie," I spoke quietly. I am not quite sure if she knows that I am in love her.

"FUN! It was about time I got out of the woods. Don't get me wrong, it's a very gorgeous place, but I am more of the city type of girl," she was jumping of happiness. When I least expected it she kissed me on the cheek and hugged me. I was just standing there for a good five seconds and then realized that I had to hug her back before she thought I didn't want her.

"Once we get there we can go to _Dave + Busters_ (I know it wasn't around at that time, but just pretend). It is like an inside amusement park. I have been there and it's really fun," I wanted her to come, besides the fact that I _needed_ her, because she had have any fun in countless.

"Sounds like my type of place, looks like you know me more than I thought," Rosalie's breathe on my chest as she spoke.

"Well, I can read minds you know. I accidently saw that you were becoming bored, plus that hunting trip yesterday proved what you were thinking. Maybe once we get there, we can go into the woods and hunt, together. You never know, they might have mountain lions," I said breaking the hug. I couldn't hold on longer, if I did I would probably never let go.

"Yay!" she exclaimed jumping. I could tell, without reading her mind, that she was excited.

"Let's go, get on my back. I am much faster than you," I teased.

"Fine," she sighed. She quickly climbed on my back.

"Hold on tight, don't let go," I looked back at her. With that I could feel her fingers tighten around my neck. I started running towards Philly.

Like I had promised her, we went hunting. She did find a few mountain lions which made her excited. I hunted as well; it had been a while since I did. After that we walked around the city, by the time we got there it was about 6:30 P.M.

"Hey, Rosalie?" she looked up to me, "We have to order some drinks, even though we won't drink them. We have to blend in, and our skin isn't helping." She nodded. She ordered something and I asked for the same. After we 'drank' we got up and started to play. Whenever I looked at her she was laughing and having a good - time. I was happy for her and decided to have a little fun of my own.

**

**Edward's POV - 12:30 A.M**

It was getting late, and I hadn't told Esme or Carlisle the whereabouts of Rosalie and I.

"Hey, Rose?" I was wondering where she was. It was loud in D&B but she could hear me.

"_Did he just call me Rose?" _She thought, "Yes?" she said out loud.

"Oh sorry, if you don't want me to call you that, its fine. Oh and it's time to go. Its 12:30 A.M." I informed her.

"It's fine, it's just that no one has called me since the last time I saw my real mother," she paused after that. I shouldn't have called her that. Stupid boy. "Let's go," Rosalie spoke-up after a while.

Once again we decide to walk. Even with that, she still wanted me to carry her, and truthfully I didn't mind. By the time we reached The Poconos it was like 2:00 in the morning. That's what I get for walking. We were crossing a bridge, when she asked me a question "Is it possible to find love as a vampire?" Her voice music to my ears.

"Yes it is, look at Esme and Carlisle," I used for example.

She looked up at me, she started leaning in. It was like my brain wasn't working at the moment, because I did the same. That was when our lips met. Her arms snaked up to my neck and she kept them there. It was like my arms were in control; they were around her waist, pulling her closer to me.

Looks like Edward finally gave into his feelings towards Rosalie.


	7. Chapter 7

Clearing this up, I do **NOT** own anything but the plot. As said before, Stephanie Meyer owns everything.

Hope you like this chapter. Please review; tell me what you think, and what you would like to see.

* * *

**Rosalie's POV (Starts when she asks Edward about vampire love)**

"Is it possible to find love as a vampire?" I asked Edward. We were standing on a bridge staring out into the river running underneath it.

"Yes it is, look at Esme and Carlisle," his velvety voice rang through my ears.

I looked up to him and I started to lean in. I was surprised to him do the same thing. Then, our lips met. I had only been 'in love' once and it felt nothing like this; I quietly wondered if this is what love really felt like. I didn't know if he wanted me like this, and to reassure me he wrapped my waist in his arms, in respond, I coiled my arms to his neck.

I didn't want him to stop, but he did. He cleared his throat and just said, "Climb on; we have to hurry and get to the cabin. Esme and Carlisle are starting to worry."

I did what was asked and just laid my head on his back. He smelt so good. I think he heard that because he said "Thank you, you do to." And with that he started to run, human speed.

**Carlisle's POV**

"Where could they be? Edward should have at least told me where he would be. It is so not like him to do this," I said. I was really worried about them; so many things could have gone wrong. Yes they were vampires but Rosalie was a newborn.

Maybe she revealed our secret; maybe she was around too many humans and couldn't handle it. Even worse, maybe they aggravated some werewolves and they were killed.

"Honey, calm down," Esme tried to help calm my nervous, "Ever thought what we were doing this morning?" I just nodded, "Maybe they didn't want to interrupt us and just left. I am sure they are safe," she finished.

As soon as she was done I could smell their scent. I went out the door and saw Edward carrying Rosalie like a backpack. _"Anything you want to tell me about Rosalie and you?" _Edward shook his head 'no'.

"Their okay, Edward is just a couple a miles down the road," I said to my wife as I sat down on the couch. I sighed with relief.

Esme sat down next to me and gave me a quick kiss and then looked at me seriously, "You always think the worst of any situation. Stop being a pessimistic." I nodded; I hated when she was right, but did have to stop being skeptical about these things. "And tell Rosalie when she comes to go to our room; I have to talk to her."

"Yes; yes you do! God! I heard all of your thoughts and you were way off! We did not die, Rosalie did not kill anyone, and we did not come across _any_ werewolves!" Edward came in practically yelling at me.

"Sorry, what can I say?" I paused for a dramatic effect, "I'm a worried parent."

"I'd say," Edward said sarcastically. Rosalie just stood there holding back her laugh.

"Oh, Rosalie, Esme wants to see you. Go to her room," I told her.

"Which room is it?" Rosalie asked.

"Go upstairs, make a right, and it's the 2nd room on the left," I explained. She was on her way. Wonder what Esme and she had to talk about.

Edward was just standing there, and I broke the silence, "Want to tell me why you were giving you sister a piggyback ride? - Wait no; want to tell me where you took her? And why you didn't tell us?"

"Answer #1: Yesterday we went to the lake and she figured out I cheated when playing Scrabble with her. So as a punishment she told me that I had to give her a piggyback to the house. I guess I got used to it now.

Answer #2: We went to Philly, D&B. Don't worry, before we got there she hunted and so did I. I was quite shock that while we were down by the lake she didn't have the urge to hunt the humans. It was the same today.

Answer #3: We didn't tell you because you and Esme were 'in the mood'. I felt really bad for her because she was down here with her ears covered. She could hear you guys; I took her backyards but she could still hear you two so we ended up in the woods again. I decided to take her to Philly because she seemed really bored and I felt bad," Edward explained in full detail.

I stood there speechless. Instead of talking I just nodded. He had really taken care for her; maybe he was falling in love.

"No, I am not," he simply said before we heard a scream. It was Rosalie.

**Esme's POV**

"So I know that you barely have any clothing so I decided that tomorrow we are going to go…**SHOPPING!**" I exclaimed.

She seemed so excited, "**AHHH!** No way!" Rosalie screamed. I felt bad, she had heard Carlisle and me this morning and I had to make it up to her.

"What's going on here?" Carlisle interrupted our 'girl' moment.

"I just told Rosalie that I am taking her shopping tomorrow and she was ecstatic, which caused her to scream," I simply clarified.

"That's fine, but you two can't go by yourselves. No offense Rosalie, but you are newborn and in any minute you could attack anyone. I would feel safer if Edward went with you two," Carlisle was sometimes too overprotective.

"But it's supposed to be a girl's day out," I whined.

"**EDWARD?!"** Carlisle screamed; which come to think of it, was completely useless, Edward could hear us even if we whispered.

"I know, and sure I will go," Edward suddenly appeared, "And Esme, I am not dressing as a girl."

I laughed; if he did then it, technically, would be a girl's day out. It was too late though, his mind had already been made, he would go _and_ would **not** dress like a girl.

**Edward's POV**

I have nothing to do tonight. My day is planned for tomorrow. I will be going to the mall; I already know what I will have to do… carry their bags. _Fun._

I couldn't complain though; I would be spending time with my Rosalie. Rosalie; why did I have to kiss her? It felt good, like she was my soul mate but we can't, I could hurt her. I could tell he enjoyed it because she didn't want to pull way. I swear, if I ever kiss her again I don't think I will be able to pull back.

Rosalie Lillian Hale. I had written her name on a sheet a paper. This is what I am going to do all night, write her name as many times as I can, or until I was interrupted.

**Rosalie's POV**

"Okay mom," I said. I quickly gave her a peck on the cheek and one to Carlisle as well. I had grown to love them in these past two days. I went toward my room and changed into something comfortable to lie in. I was just there under the covers, knowing that the sleep wouldn't come. I started to think, and that's when it popped up.

"_Why? Why would he kiss me back if he didn't like me? This made absolutely no sense!" _I thought. He told me that he could like me back because it would be weird. "_If you are listening Edward, let me tell you something. That kiss was not weird. It was like…perfect! God! What else could you want?"_ That was a stupid question, he's a guy. I knew what he wanted, he wanted sex.

"I don't need for you to have sex with me. The kiss was not weird at all, but it is still be wrong. We just can't" Edward yelled in a whisper.

That is what we did, for the rest of the night. We talked about everything and anything. Before I knew it Esme was knocking at my door.

"Rosalie, honey, it's time to go to the mall. First of all, we have to go for a hunt. I am thirsty and you are newborn so it would be better if you did too," Esme's voice suspended my thought.

"Okay, let's go. Is Edward coming to hunt with us?" I asked innocently.

"Nope, we are coming back here once we are done and then we will all go together to the mall," she elucidated. I nodded back and with that we were off to hunt.

**

Hunting with Esme was fun. For the first time I was not intimidated, I felt weird when I hunted with Edward because he just stood there watching. It made me feel uncomfortable. Esme on the other hand, she was really thirsty so she just went into the woods and left me by myself to hunt.

When we got back, Edward was waiting for us outside.

"I see you're ready," I teased.

"Yup. I see your not," he said pointing at my blood stains. I felt like such a messy eater, I still had not learn how no to get dirty when hunting. "It takes years of practice," he said showing off. I pushed him, forgetting how strong I was and he fell to the ground.

"Let me take what I just said back, I see you **are not** ready," I spoke laughing.

"Rosalie, that was unnecessary," Esme started to say. I was getting ready to apologize but she stopped me "But it was hilarious," she said laughing. "Both of you go get changed," she ordered. We both walked to our separate rooms. I started looking for stuff in my walk-in closet. As I took off my clothes I looked at myself in the mirror. I was just about to say something when I hear a velvety voice.

"You are not fat. How many times do I have to tell you? I am sorry that for making that comment but I was just joking," it said.

I was embarrassed and did not know what to say. I just sighed and put on some jeans and a button down shirt with high - heels.

As I was coming down I heard Edward's room door close. I hurried up my pace so that I wouldn't have to meet his face. I barely got out the door without turning around.

"Ready?" Esme questioned.

"Yes we are," Edward answered from behind me. I could feel his breathe on my blonde hair; this made me very weak.

"Rosalie, we will take the car, it's too much of a far run and it would look weird if we ran," she said walking towards the garage, "We try our hardest to blend in."

To be truthfully I didn't even think that they had a car. Everywhere Edward took me we walked; I was even more shocked to see that it was a Mercedes - Benz. I froze. Thank god that Esme walked in front, Edward pushed me a bit and it snapped me back into reality.

**

I figured out that Esme, although she looked motherly, kind, and calm, was a fast driver. That explained the car. Another thing I learned was that this was Carlisle's car.

**

**At the mall - Edward's POV**

We had arrived to hell. Rosalie was extremely excited, which was what I wanted to see. If I didn't come she would be upset, I knew it, and I read her mind. The first store we entered was Abercrombie & Fitch. There she tried on numerous of jeans, shirts, skirts; you name it she tried it on.

"How do I look?" she asked me posing.

"It looks great on you Rosalie," I said. To say the truth, everything in there did. "Hey I am going to go see if I can buy a few things." I turned around and left. I heard many people's thoughts: "_How cute of him, I would like a boyfriend like that,"_ I had to leave. I went to the men's section and bought a few things.

In total, Rosalie spent two hours in there; at first she was shy because she didn't want to spend a huge amount of money but Esme reassured her.

Our next stop, "Bathing Suit Shopping". I don't see why she needs one, it's not like we are allowed to be in the sun. I guess it's a must have summer item.

"I don't like the color but I love the style," Rosalie yelled at me over the music. She was inside the changing room, "Can you go get me a different color?"

"Sure, what color?" I was bored but at least I was spending time with my Rosalie and she was happy.

"Any color. What's your favorite color?" she asked me.

"Green?" I asked.

"That's fine," she told me.

I had left to go to get a color for her; there were two different shades of green. I picked both of them up and headed towards the fitting rooms.

"Rosalie, open up, it's me," I yelled over the music.

"Oh," she opened the door, "thanks."

I waited outside to see if she needed anything else. It seems to take her hours in there. Esme I left us because she had some errands to run.

All of a sudden I see my gorgeous Rosalie in a two-piece bathing-suit. I was speechless, until she questioned, "What do you think? I think that it makes me look fat."

I was just starring, which made her more nervous, her thoughts told me. I felt distorted, but without thinking I just walked over to her and crashed my lips onto hers.

* * *

**Oooohhh… Cliff - hanger.**

**What will Rosalie do? Find out on the next chapter of My Love.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I just wanted to say thanks again for reading my story. Once again, I cannot stress this enough, I do not owe anything.**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

She was surprised at first but then got into it. After a while she started laughing, as did i.

"What got into you?" she asked laughing hysterically.

"I can't do this anymore," I admit it, "Since the first day I saw you, I knew that we were meant for each other. I couldn't get myself to acknowledge that it was true. I was just being my stubborn self and -,"

"You talk too much, you know that right?" Rosalie said seductively. She was still wearing that bathing suit and it was killing me.  
"Uh- I have to go, we will talk about it when you get dressed and are ready to leave," I gave her a quick kiss and left to go pay her stuff.

"Where are you?" I asked Esme.

"Outside, waiting for you guys. Are you almost done?" she asked back.

"Yeah. I have something to tell you about Rosalie when we get into the car. And all she needs is shoes and dresses; but she can get that in Europe," I told her.

"Europe? Why there? When?" she asked.

"Well, at some point she will have to go to the Volturi," I whispered, far too low for a human to hear.

"Oh Yeah, I forgot about that," she said chuckling.

"We'll meet you outside," I said before hanging up.

**

**Rosalie's POV (in the car)**

"Hello how was it?" Esme asked.

"I got many things. Edward helped me pick out a few things. Well, not really; but he did pick out colors for a few pieces," I spoke enthused

"That's sounds like fun," Mom spoke, "So Edward, what did you want to tell me?"

Edward looked nervous, and I had no clue what she was talking about.

"Well, I have to speak to someone before I let you know," he declared. He was acting suspicious and now more than ever was I confused.

"That's fine with me, as long as you let me know before you tell Carlisle," she said with a grin.

**

**Rosalie's POV**

"_Hey Edward?"_ he looked at me,_ "Can you come hunting with me? A day with humans is making me __**really**__ hungry,"_ I thought. I looked over at him and I saw him nodding his head.

"Mom? Edward and I are going hunting," I clued her in.

"Sure thing, don't come back late though," she warned us.

We ran; and before I knew it we were in the woods, miles away. The sad part was that I knew I would have to satisfy my hunger with _deer_. Boy did I hate them, at first they were not bad but after feeding on them for a week, it gets very infuriating.

"I agree with you," he broke our silence.

"_Ever heard of silence is bliss?"_ I thought. I loved teasing him. He would get annoyed.

"Fuck bliss. We need to _talk_ about what happened in the mall today," he stated.

"Okay, what is there to say? You kissed me and I kissed you back. You enjoyed it, as did I. That's as complex as it gets," I argued.

"I know that, but I need to know," he took a paused to take an unnecessary sigh, "do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"_**You**__ of all people should know the answer to that!"_ I was starting to get mad, and I bet he knew that too.

"Of course I know the answer, but I just need to hear it from you. You see, just because I like you, doesn't mean I will stop annoying you," he stated getting closer.

"I see, and I guess I am supposed to be scared?" I asked.

"Just answer my question," his nose was touching mine. I thought I was going to fall, his scent revolved all over me.

"Y-yye-yyess," I stuttered.

"Good," he said before grabbing me and kissing me passionately. His lips were so soft I never wanted to pull away, and the good thing was that we didn't. That was the best perk of being a vampire.

He started to pull away but I jumped on him, he started to laugh and I couldn't help but laugh too. "Eventually we would have had to pull away. Anyways, we have to hunt, and get back to Esme and tell her the good news before Carlisle gets here," he said.

"Fine, let's get this hunting over with," I said skipping my way through the woods looking for my dinner.

**

**Rosalie's POV**

"Are you done?" I asked my Edward. I was excited; I could finally call him that without having to apologize to him.

"Yup; are you?" he asked back, I nodded. "Let's go tell Esme, we have to beat Carlisle there; hop on love." With that I jumped onto his back and he started to run, and not human speed.

"_Did we beat him here?" _I thought.

"Yes we did," he said with a smile. He gently placed me on the ground a placed a small peck on my lips. I knew it had to be quick just in case Carlisle; Esme wanted to be the first one to know what Edward had to say.

"Esme?" he spoke.

"In here son," she responded.

"Remember that thing I had to tell you?" he paused for her answer.

"_Yes, are you ready to tell me now?"_ she thought.

"Well," he walked over to me and gave me a kiss but seconds later pulled away, "What do you think?"

"OHMYGOSH!" she exclaimed. "I am so happy for you guys! I knew you would end up falling in love with Rosalie!" Esme came walking over to us. She embraced us in a hug. Even though she is naturally cold, it felt as warm as the sun does in an August day.

All of the sudden Carlisle walks in interrupting our family moment, "What's going on?"

"These two is what's going on," Esme pointed at us.

"Explanation, please?" he obviously didn't get it.

"You know for a doctor, you are not that smart, honey. Edward and Rosalie are together now; you know like you and I, except they aren't married…yet," Esme joked.

Carlisle's face at the moment was priceless. It was like he was speechless; weird, he probably had read the dictionary before and yet he has nothing to say when his ninety something year old son has a girlfriend. "Congratulations!" he finally spoke. "I told you so! I told you that you would like her! See, I was right!" he started to say like a little kid.

"_Edward, what did Carlisle mean when he said that?"_ I asked in my mind. I knew he had heard me, but he probably would tell me later.

"Yeah, Carlisle you were right. I have a question though. When are we going to take her to Volterra to meet the Volturi?" Edward asked.

"Whenever _you_ can. Since she is your girlfriend you can take her, but if you would feel more comfortable with Esme and I coming along we can come as well," he stated.

"Maybe we can go the last week before we have to go back to Forks?" Edward suggested.

"That's perfect son," Carlisle said, "Is there anything else you might need help with?"

"Nope, that will be all…for now. We are going to our bedrooms," Edward said. We started walking up the stairs heading to our rooms.

"_If Rosalie and you want, you guys can sleep in the same room/bed but not have -,"_ Carlisle thought.

"Yes I know," Edward cut Carlisle's thought. He turned back and flashed them a smile.

"_We need to talk Edward,"_ I thought. Edward had to explain to me what Carlisle meant when he said 'I told you so!'

All he did was nod back.

* * *

**This was a short chapter but the next one might be longer. Let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Please tell me what you think; I am having second thoughts on whether or not to continue this story. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

We had gone into his room. It was my second time in his room, this time being able to actually look at it and for a guy, it was pretty neat. I sat on laid on his bed and he came to sit next to me.

"What do you need to know my love?" he asked me sweetly.

"What did Carlisle mean when he said 'I told you so.'?" I asked.

"Remember I told you that I fell in love with you the first time I saw you?" he asked.

"Yeah, this is why I am asking. Did you lie to me?" I paused, "Did you all of a sudden fall in love with me or something?" I was started to get frustrated; I had no answers and he just gave me questions. I was supposed to be one asking the questions.

"No, I did fall in love with you the first time I saw you. It's just that, in the beginning I was in denial," he finally answered.

"So you were ashamed of loving me?" I was hurt, and if I could I would have cried.

"No, of course not! It was just that I couldn't see me with you, I mean once you are used to this and you see other vampire guys you might just get over me. Another thing that could happen is that I could hurt you, really badly," he said.

"I am stronger than you, remember?" I asked.

"No you're not, that's only when you're a newborn. Once you are an older vampire you will weaken. And if we get intimate then I could hurt you, and I wouldn't be able to live knowing that I would be the reason for your death," he said comforting.

"Oh," was all I could say. I got up and went to the other side of his bed, where he was sitting. I got on his lap and just sat there. I wanted to cry really badly. "I'm sorry," I whispered into his chest.

"What for?" he questioned, confused.

"For getting mad at you. For not letting you explain before yelling at you," I whispered, again. Once again we just sat there. He moved and placed a light kiss on my head.

"I have to tell you something else," I raised my head away from his chest, "Next week we are going to Volterra, Italy. You have to meet the Volturi," he told me.

"I know; I heard you tell Carlisle. I am a bit scared but not so much because I will have my family there," I spoke softly looking into his topaz eyes.

"And after we are done with that I have a surprise for you," he said placing a kiss on my nose. It made me laugh.

"Is it good or bad?" I asked.

"Good, I think. Well it depends if you like -," he paused, "if I tell you, you will know. Never mind," he said shaking his head.

"_Fine, be like that!"_ I said in my thought. "Anything else that I _should_ know?"

"Well, tomorrow, we are having guests over," he said nervously.

"What kind of guests?" I curiously asked.

"Vampires?" he seemed confused.

"Are there going to be female vampires?" I began to feel jealous. He chuckled and placed a peck on my lips.

"Don't worry, one of them likes me but I told her that there could be nothing between us," he spoke truthfully, "Plus I will spend all my time with you, love."

"It's okay, You don't have to; I don't want them to think I am one of those _freaky-girlfriends_, you can talk to them and stuff but the only lips you can kiss are mine. Understood?" I joked. He chuckled and kissed me again, and again, and again. "So," kiss, "are you going," kiss, "to tell me," kiss, "who these people are?" I finally got out.

"They are the Denali family, they are like our cousins, and they are 'vegetarian' just like us. The family is made up of Irina, Tanya, Kate, Carmen, and Eleazar (Irina was still alive at this time)," he explained.

"Which one of those bitches tried to steal my man?" I asked in anger.

Before saying anything, he burst out laughing. I didn't find it at all funny so I got on top of him and made him look into my eyes, he could tell they were serious and finally told me, "Tanya. I turned her down in a gentlemanly way. You, Rosalie Hale, are the only one for me," he reassured me.

"Mhmm. I will not do anything to them, just because they are 'family'. I swear, though, if I see her trying to make a move -,"

"You will not do anything, or else I won't go hunting with you for a month," he spoke.

"Fine, but if she does I will think about it. You will have to deal with my thoughts," I said hopping off him and sitting on his over-sized bed with my arms crossed.

"Deal. Come here," he said patting his lap. I went over and just sat there for what seemed like hours.

Realizing what time it was, 10:30 P.M, I decided to get up. "I have to go shower."

"As do I. Go take a shower and by the time you come back here I will be waiting for you," he spoke going into his bathroom.

"See you later, then," I pronounced as I closed the door. I went into my room and then into the shower. I took my time, as I did not want to rush my relaxation time. When I came out my mirror was all fogged up; it made me laugh, _"I guess I did take long,"_ I thought. I walked out and put on sweat pants and a long sleeve shirt. My hair was dripping wet and I had to do something with it. I decided to just have out leaving it dry. I made my way towards Edward's room.

"Come in," he declared as I was getting ready to knock on the door. I opened the door expecting him to be there; but he was nowhere to be seen. I just sat on the bed for a couple of minutes and turned on his television. I started to wonder where he was, all of the sudden I heard some snickering, Edward. I looked around the room and saw nothing. I got up from the bed and bent down to see my gorgeous Edward. "Took you long enough, honey," he chuckled.

"Hey! I thought you had left me or something," I said helping him get up from under there. After he was up on his feet I hit him on his arm. That was the least he deserved after what he made me think.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry, I didn't mean to," I apologized.

"Ah! I think I would make a good actor," he sounded better quickly.

"You are such a bad actor. You will never make into Hollywood," I said.

"Well, you fell for my fake injury," he spoke with a grin.

"Aghhh!" was all I could say at the moment. Instead of that, I just pranced on him. I, for one, did not find it funny, but mister 'I am a good actor' did. He pulled me from my neck and planted a kiss on me. He knew my weak points. And it wasn't fair because I didn't know his, yet. For a couple of minutes we just laid there, my fingers lingering on his hair and his arms on my back.

"Hey," he tried to pull away, "Look at the television. It's the new episode of my favorite episode!" he was excited.

"So you prefer your show over your girlfriend?" I asked jokingly.

"Of course, not Rosalie. It's just that I really have to see it, you can watch it with me if you want," he offered. I nodded; I let him get comfortable and then laid myself next to him. He was really concentrated on his television. I bet if I were to get up right now he would not notice. I had decided to leave, I was trying to slide his arm off, "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I can see that I am not needed here. When your show is over, come get me…if you want," I started to get up, but he pulled me back down.

"Hey, you're not going anywhere, missy," he said kissing me.

"I could have sworn you didn't even remember having me here," I said giggling.

"Of course I remembered you were here. That scent of yours, I can tell you're near me from a mile away," he said.

"Is that scent bad?" I asked worriedly.

He chuckled, "No! When I smell your scent it's like a cherry blossom," he said embracing me into a hug. "Can we finish watching my show, and then we can talk. Promise," he spoke truthfully. I nodded and began to watch his show. After it was done, I concluded that it was not that bad of an act. Like he had promised, we talked until it was time to get ready for the Denali family. To say the truth I wasn't that all excited for their arrival.

"I have to go get ready and so do you. When I am done I will meet you…," I paused.

"Back here," he completed my sentence. I opened the door and before I left I gave Edward a quick peck.

There is chapter nine for you guys. I am pretty sure you all know what is going to happen in the next chapter.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter, and if I should continue writing it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, so here is the next chapter. Hope you like it. Once again, I do not owe anything.**

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

I changed my mind about my feelings toward the Denali's arrival, I was anxious to meet my "cousins". I quickly picked an outfit out; I planned to wear my new clothes and was hoping to be the one that looks the best.

Once I was done, I put on a bit of make-up and was on my way to Edward's room. He was still not done when I opened the door, he was shirtless. I just stood there, baffled. He looked gorgeous!

"I-i-if y-y-you want me-e-e to come back l-later I c-c-can," I stammered. I laughed so silently, if I weren't a vampire, I wouldn't be able to hear him.

"Why are you stuttering?" he asked.

"I am not stuttering! I stammered! It's different!" I argued. _"Please put a shirt on!"_ I begged in my thoughts.

"Why? Do you not like what you are seeing?" he laughed.

"Its fine, but I could think clearer if I didn't have someone as stunning as you **shirtless!"**I emphasized.

"Fine, fine, fine; I will put a shirt on," he walked over to me.

"Plus I wouldn't want that Tanya girl staring at something that already has a girlfriend," I added in a whisper. He chuckled, and kissed me. If he knew, which he probably does, what he does to me when he kisses me like that, he wouldn't do it so passionately.

What only seemed like a couple of seconds had turned into a complete make-out session. He was on top of me, lying on his bed. Soon after I noticed this, he pulled away. I think he saw my face, because he then gave me a peck.

"_Why?"_ I thought.

"Because _I _have to finish getting ready. I still don't have a shirt, and if we continued neither of us would have a shirt or **pants**," he explained while raiding his closet.

"Okay, I still don't see the point in spending all your time looking for a _perfect_ shirt; it's not like you have to impress anyone," I heard myself, I sounded jealous.

He came out of the closet with a shirt on, "Someone sounds a bit jealous," he teased.

"Am not!" I argued.

"Sure you aren't, Rosalie," he kissed me and quickly pulling back, "Let's go downstairs and wait for our guests." I got up, fixed my outfit and grabbed his hand; we walked down the stairs hand - in -hand.

As soon as we finished walking, there was a knock at the door, I could smell it…vampires. Esme went to open the door.

**Edward's POV**

The Denali family was here, I was nervous for Rosalie. At the moment I was wishing that Tanya would not flirt with me; if she did, then Rosalie would be eccentric.

As Esme opened the door I saw Tanya, and I could tell that Rosalie did too. I read her mind and saw that she was nervous. _"I can't believe it, she is gorgeous! What if Edward leaves me for her?"_ she thought.

To reassure her, I placed her in front of me and embraced her in a hug and lightly kissed the top of her head. _"Ha! She does smell good!" _I thought to myself.

"Hello, I am glad you guys made it," Esme broke the silence, "Come inside and sit down." She guided them into the living room. Rosalie and I went into our kitchen; I had to talk to her.

"Are you fine, love?" I asked her.

"Yes, why do you ask?" she questioned.

"I was just wondering. So what do you think of them so far?" I wondered.

"Nothing yet, it's too early. I have only seen her for like a couple of seconds. I **will **let you know, though, don't worry," she said giggling. She pulled me in for a kiss; and of course I had to be the one to avoid it from becoming another make-out session.

"Let's go," I said, I grabbed her hand as we made our way into the living room. We sat down in the empty couch, it was only meant for one person so Rosalie had to sit on me. I could tell Tanya was **already **jealous.

"So Carlisle, I see that you have added a new member to the family," Eleazar spoke.

"Yes, I am sorry for not introducing her to you. This is Rosalie Hale," Carlisle pointed to my love.

"Hello," she spoke, very politely.

"I also see her and Edward seem to get along _**very**_ well," Eleazar concluded.

"Yes," I interrupted, "we are in a relationship," I said proudly, smiling at her as she did the same.

"How long?" Tanya asked rudely.

"Couple of days, weeks," I shrugged. Rosalie giggled.

I quickly read Rosalie's mind, "_Ha! She seems a bit jealous."_ I laughed to myself.

After that I decided to read Tanya's mind, _"That bitch! How does she get to be with him? What does she have that I don't? Fuck her! I look a thousand times better than that whore!" _

That made me so mad! How could she insult my love? I could barely control my anger, until my angel spoke, "Are you okay?" she whispered to me.

"Yes, I am fine. I just heard a few repulsive things, babe," I replied. I was hoping Tanya heard.

"If you say so," she said as she turned around. She was getting into a very fiery conversation with Eleazar, on the most beautiful place on earth. She argued it was Paris, France; while he argued it was his town, Denali, Alaska. It was quite entertaining actually, because Eleazar hadn't been anywhere besides Forks, Denali, and now the Poconos.

"_Can I speak with you Edward? Alone? Please?"_ Tanya thought. I nodded and clued Rosalie in. I promised her that we would just talk. I could see that she was not happy with what I was about to do, but I honestly believed that Tanya wasn't that kind of person.

We both walked outside, to the deck. I could still hear the voice of my love, which is the only reason that I didn't start yelling at Tanya.

"So what do you need to talk about?" I asked.

"I see it changed you. You used to be nice and a gentleman, now you're rude and mean, like her," she spoke bitterly.

"How dare you? You think those obnoxious things and expect you to treat you like a best friend, like someone kind? Oh, and that _person_ you recall as _it,_ has a name, and it's Rosalie," I basically shouted. I was about to walk out until Tanya embraced me into a kiss. It was the most repulsive thing! As I was trying to pull away Rosalie walked in, of course.

Rosalie cleared her throat, "Is there anything going on that I should know about, Edward?"

"Yes, we will talk privately though," I spoke. I could see Rosalie was upset. I felt terrible for doing such a thing. And then as I look over to Tanya, I see her grinning.

"_The nerve of this girl! She knows that he has a girlfriend, which he happy with, and still goes after him!"_ Rosalie thought. I was so proud of her, she was keeping her feelings to herself; but of course she would let them go after they left.

I made my way to the living room with both girls; I excused both me and Rosalie. We went for a walk, we had to cool off.

**

**Rosalie's POV**

I was so mad at Edward. I knew that she kissed him, but he was strong and she was not a newborn, he could have easily pulled her off him.

"So are you going to explain?" I asked.

"Yes! I am so sorry; it was the most disgusting thing ever! I swear I did not do anything!" he begged.

"Exactly! You didn't do anything to stop her from kissing you. I heard you defending me but then I walk in and see her kissing you. And I thought you were going to push her off, but you didn't! Edward, how could you. It's not like you are pulling a newborn, like me, away; you are stronger than her!" I screamed at him. If I could cry, I would be right now.

"I was pulling her away. Who did you see break the kiss?" Edward asked me.

"You," I whispered.

"Okay then. Do you forgive me?" he looked at me pleadingly.

"I don't know if I can. I mean I know that I love you, but even though my heart is frozen I can still feel; and what I saw really hurt me," I looked down.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked me.

"I am not sure if I can forgive you," I spoke quietly. We continued to walk, and I continued to look down.

"Does that mean that you are breaking up with me?" he asked.

"I don't know, Edward. I need some time to think," I looked up at him. It was a grave mistake in my part; as soon as I saw his eyes I completely forgot why I was mad at him. I could see he was hurt, I saw that he really loved me.

"I see," was all he said.

"That still doesn't mean you can go off and kiss any girl you feel like," I warned.

"Okay, love," he grabbed my hand. We continued to walk deeper into the woods. Our walk was silent, and it soon came to an end. We had to go back to the cabin eventually and I was not happy.

"Edward?" I whined.

"Yes," he looked over. I could tell he was trying really hard to get me to accept his apology.

"Do we have to go back?" I whined. I really didn't want to see the face of that slut.

"As much as I want to leave, we have to. It would be the polite thing to do. We shouldn't make all of the Denali family pay for what she did. Plus, maybe you and Eleazar can start a new argument," he chuckled.

"Fine, but you **will** hear my thoughts throughout the whole time," I teased. "Do you know when they will be leaving?"

"Soon, I can hear that Tanya doesn't like the fact they I was gone for so much time with you," he said with a smile.

"Good!" I exclaimed. He started to laugh. When we got back to the cabin everyone was still in the living room; it was like they always had something to talk about.

"Look whose back?" Eleazar said. "Are you up for another heated conversation?"

"Yes, what would you like to be stubborn on?" I joked. I seemed to get along with Eleazar and the rest of the Denali family, except for Tanya. She kept looking at Edward and it was getting me mad!

"_Are they about to leave?"_I thought. Without looking at me, Edward nodded. I was so happy that I got more into the conversation.

"Sorry to end it like this but Rosalie… you are **wrong** and I am right!" he chuckled. "We have to go back Denali now, also known as the best place on earth," he joked. It only took them a couple of seconds to say their good-byes.

**

**Rosalie's POV**

Carlisle and Esme went for a hunt right after the Denali's left.

"That girl! She gets me so mad! I just want to -," I was cut off.

"Would you like to go on a hunt too?" he joked.

"No! I need to say something. I just want to punch her! She knew very well that you and I were together and she still went after you like you were some bachelor," I exclaimed. All he did was nod. It was like he was letting me express my feelings, and that made me more furious.

"You're not going to say anything?" I practically yelled.

"Yes, calm down! She left already, and she won't be back for like years!" he explained.

"Still! I don't like her," I pouted. I went over to the couch he was sitting on and sat on him.

"I know, Rosalie. I've heard," I chuckled.

"You don't love me," I simply said, laying my head on his chest.

"Yeah do. Why do you say that?" he asked.

"You don't call me _love_ anymore," I whispered.

"I don't call you that, because I thought that you hadn't accepted my apologies…love," he stated. He embraced me in a hug and we just sat there. Everything seemed perfect, and I loved him.

"I love you too, Rosalie," he said.

* * *

**That was it, hope you liked it. And if you didn't please review and tell me what can make this a better story! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**So here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it! Sorry if there are any mistakes.

* * *

**

Edward's POV

I think that Rosalie finally forgave me; I need to remember to thank Esme and Carlisle for going hunting and leaving us behind. I could not believe she thought that I didn't love her; I love her more than my own life!

"Edward?" she whispered.

"Yes, love?" I responded.

"Can we go hunting tomorrow?" she asked, and then she looked up at me. Her eyes were dark; she needed to go hunting _now_!

"Are you sure you don't want to go now?" I asked; it worried me that her eyes were so dark.

"I'm sure, just as long as we don't have to go out near the humans," she whispered.

She was so sweet, caring for the humans; she didn't want to hurt them, she was different, not like any other vampire. "Okay, but how come your eyes are so dark? They were perfectly fine this morning," I was now really curious.

"I think it was Tanya, I think that my anger made me thirstier," she explained. I nodded, that would make sense. We only had a couple of minutes left together by ourselves, Esme and Carlisle was a few miles away.

"I'm sorry, love," I apologized for what seemed like the millionth time.

"What did you do now?" she looked up.

"I'm sorry for causing you to become thirstier quicker. I know how it feels and I do not want for you to feel it so very often," I was wreck; I had done so much to my poor Rosalie in such little time.

"It's okay, and it's not you're your fault!" she hugged me and kissed my forehead, "You told me before that this sensation of having to hunt so often will wear - off."

She was right, she was_ always_ right! I loved her more than she knew, and now more; instead of me comforting her, she was comforting me because I was a wreck. This day was wrong! None of this was supposed to happen to us…but it did and now we have to deal with it.

**

**Rosalie's POV**

Edward seemed like a wreck, he was apologizing for things that weren't even his fault. All I could do was holding him in my arms; which at the moment wished they were bigger to wrap them completely around him.

"Hey guys," Esme walked in. Edward greeted Esme and Carlisle and went into _my _room. I knew this was bad, because we usually went into his. I stayed and talked to Carlisle and Esme explaining to them the events of today. After they fully understood, I left to my Edward.

**

**Rosalie's POV (in her room)**

"What's wrong?" I walked over to him. Edward was sitting on my bed, and had his face in between his legs; he did not look good.

"It's just that I hurt you so much today! I feel terrible, like going to the Volturi and asking them to -," I had to interrupt him.

"Edward, stop! I'm fine, tomorrow we will hunt and everything will be back to normal. I forgive you!" I exclaimed. He was shocked, it was getting annoying; it wasn't his fault and he knew it, Edward was just being…annoying.

We just stayed there, and then I left to my side of the bed. I didn't feel like speaking to him. He just sat there, very still, very pensive.

"Rosalie, I will talk to you tomorrow," and with that he left. I was so mad right now, I didn't care!

**

**Hunting Day**

As I was getting ready to leave I hear footsteps toward my door, "Come in."

"I just wanted to say that I can't go hunting with you today, love," and with that he turned around and left.

Great! Now I had to spend my day alone and hunt by myself! What type of boyfriend does that? I guess the type that just cheated on his girlfriend and needs to think about it.

I continued to get ready, when I finished I walked down and left a note for Esme and Carlisle.

"_I left to go hunt, by myself. Edward took off I don't know where._

_Love, Rosalie"_

I ran out the door and into the woods; at the moment I did not care what I fed on, I just needed to hunt. I was kind of glad that Edward wasn't here; I wouldn't want him to see me this hungry.

**

By the time my thirst was gone, I had devoured five deer, **FIVE!** I walked back home, thinking, wondering where my Edward had gone to. I was hoping that he had **not** gone to the Denali household.

**Edward's POV**

Silly Rosalie, of course I hadn't gone there. I was just several miles away, but I could still hear her thoughts. I had gone because I _knew_ she wouldn't want me to see her hunt. And there she was, thinking I had left the town…to Alaska!

My plan was to come from behind her and walk with her. I ran until I was in walking distance from her.

"Hello, stranger!" I whispered behind her. I was shocked when I didn't see get scared.

"I knew you were behind me; just like you know my scent, I know yours, darling," she stated.

"So how was hunting?" I asked, even though I already knew.

"It was well needed, I will give you that; but I will not give you any other details. Now, most importantly, where did you go?" she asked seriously.

"For a walk; I was only a few miles away from where you were. I knew you wouldn't want me to watch you hunt, so decided to leave while you were gone," I explained.

"So you still heard my thoughts?" she wondered.

"Barely, I made sure that I could barely hear your thoughts; I didn't want for you to get mad at me again," I spoke. She looked up and started to giggle, which, for some reason, made me laugh a bit.

As the usual, I carried her back home. It was starting to be like an inside joke of some kind. We were a few blocks away from the cabin when I heard Carlisle thoughts, he was worried.

"_Where could he have left? Edward knows better than to leave Rosalie, go hunting alone!" _Carlisle thought.

"What did you tell them, Rosalie? Did you tell them that I left?" I asked her.

"Yes, I left them a note. Why? Is there a problem?" she questioned.

"No, it's just that Carlisle read it and is now worried; I am damned when I get home," I could already sense that Carlisle was going to scream at me.

"Hey! It will be fine, I will tell Carlisle I misunderstood, and that you were there with me," she explained.

"But when you tell him that, you will be lying," I didn't want her to lie to Carlisle for me.

"No its not, you weren't next to me, but you were with me," she teased.

"Rosalie, love…I still don't want you to lie to Carlisle. You can tell him that, but then I will tell him the **complete** story," I declared. Carlisle deserved the whole truth.

"Fine, it's your choice," she sang and just rested her head on my shoulder.

We were a couple of seconds away, when I heard Carlisle's voice.

"Where the hell did you go? You, of all people, should know that Rosalie should not have gone alone hunting," he spoke.

"Hey, Carlisle; I didn't go hunting alone, I misunderstood what Edward told me. He was there with me and we walked back together," Rosalie explained. I loved her and she proved to me, once again, that she loved me too.

"Is that completely true, Edward?" we were now inside the house, in the living room.

"No, I had left. I was only a few miles away from Rosalie. I made sure that I could barely hear her thoughts. I could still hear them, if she was in danger. When she was done hunting I met up with her," I confessed.

"Okay. Next time, at least let her know or let _me_ know so I won't be was nervous," Carlisle said, it seemed like a thousand pounds were lifted off him.

"Will do," I said as I nodded. We spent the rest of the day talking what everything and anything, as a family. We decided to make the travel date, to meet the Volturi, earlier. This disturbed Rosalie very much, but I told her that it would be over quickly.

**

The days went on swiftly; it seemed like everything was happening so quickly, the days that used to be long and weary were now short and vivacious. It was now the day we had to fly to Italy, we packed everything because after Italy we had to go back to Forks. Rosalie, now, seemed anxious. On the plane she was basically shaking.

"Calm down, love," I said hugging her, "everything will be fine.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"I know this because I have met them before. All they need to do is ask Carlisle why he changed you, and then that's basically it," I explained. Of course I skipped a few minor details, but they weren't important.

"I trust you, Edward," she stated and calmly rested her head on my shoulder. We still had a few hours on the plane and Rosalie needed to clear her head, of everything.

Esme and Carlisle were sitting behind us, talking about what he would say about Rosalie. He was having problem when deciding what to say. Carlisle hadn't spent as much time as I did with Rosalie.

"Don't forget to say that she wasn't tempted to hunt on humans when we when out to Philly; and tell them that we hunted, just to make sure," I advised.

"Thanks for helping me, son," Carlisle spoke.

It wasn't long before we all heard the lady, **"If you look out your windows, you can see Italy. We will be making our landing in forty-five minutes."**

"_Edward, I am super nervous! What if they don't accept me as a vampire?"_ I heard Rosalie's thoughts. I was as nervous as she; we had broken a rule, I had exposed her once too many times to humans when she was a newborn. I knew she could handle it, but the Volturi didn't.

"It's going to be okay, I promise," I embraced her in a hug. She just stayed there, resting in my arms.

**

It had been a few hours since we had landed and we were at the hotel. We checked out two rooms; one for Rosalie and me, and the other for Carlisle and Esme. Once we unpacked and cleaned-up we were headed to Volterra. It was cloudy outside and there was not one ray of sun in sight; lucky us!

"Are you okay?" Esme asked Rosalie.

"I'm fine, just a bit nervous. I don't know what to expect from them," she responded.

"I would tell you my experience, but every vampires' visit is different," Esme comforted her. The worst part of all was that I knew that was true, and I had promised Rosalie everything would go well. We were just a few blocks away; I felt the burning sensation when we are thirsty, but it couldn't be that because we had just gone hunting. Then I remembered that the Volturi was made up of powerful vampires, and one of them controlled how you felt…that meant one thing. The Volturi already knew about our arrival. I turned back to look at Rosalie and she seemed fine, hopefully she would stay that way.

* * *

**There's chapter 11 for you guys! Once again, I apologize for any mistakes. **

**If you do review, please tell me what you would like to read because I am running out of ideas and I think it is too soon for them to marry; so please! I need ideas. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Esme's POV**

We entered the Volturi's household, if you can call it that. Rosalie and Carlisle were inside having the discussion with the Volturi. Edward couldn't stand hearing what was going on, so he left who knows where.

I was alone, so I went to buy some things. I walked in and out of stores for about four hours. When I was just about to walk into another store, I saw Rosalie and Carlisle walking toward me. I was so glad to see them again, alive!

"Hey! I'm glad to see that they allowed her to live," I stated as I hugged each of them.

"I think that telling them that she didn't crave human blood, even when she was around them, convinced them that she wasn't going to cause any danger," Carlisle told me.

"I'm just glad that I get to live," Rosalie paused and looked around, "Hey, umm, where is Edward?" she asked.

"He didn't want to hear what was going on so he left. He didn't tell me where though," I told her. I felt bad her, now she would have to spend quality time with me and Carlisle; what eighteen year old would like that?

"Okay; well what are we going to do?" she asked.

"Well, _you _could go back to the hotel and wait for Edward there, or _you _could walk around with us and look for stuff," Carlisle told her.

"If you guys want, you can stay here; but I think that I want to go back to the hotel," she said.

"That's fine sweetie," I reassured her. She looked like she had a tough day, I wouldn't blame her if she did want to go and lay down. Rosalie hugged us goodbye and then walked away.

**Rosalie's POV**

He left, I had no one to talk to or spend my time with. Today was going to be a long day; I started walking towards the hotel. That was when I remembered that the hotel was hour's away (human speed). At the moment, a walk seemed good though. I made my way to the hotel and then I picked up a very familiar scent. As I was getting closer to the hotel, the stronger the scent got. I was only two blocks away from the hotel, and the scent was piercing through my nose. I smiled when I figured out it was my Edward's smell.

"_Where are you?"_ I thought.

"In the hotel," he whispered. Of course, only I heard him though.

"_Thanks for leaving me,"_ I said sarcastically.

"You're very welcome," he spoke softly and chuckled. I started walking faster; I had to be close to him.

******

**Edward's POV**

She was just a couple of blocks away and I knew she wanted to get here as soon as possible. In less than ten minutes, Rosalie was in my arms. I started laughing.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"That you hurried up, just to see this," I said pointing at myself.

"I don't see how that is a bad thing…but anyways, aren't you happy?" she asked me.

"Yes I am very happy! I am glad that the Volturi decided to allow you to continue being a vampire. If they didn't, I would have gone and asked them to execute me," I told her. I knew that made her upset, her face showed it.

"NO! I don't want to be reason for your death! If I die, you have to promise me not to kill yourself _or_ have someone kill you!" she basically yelled at me.

"Fine," I subsided. I didn't feel like arguing with her. There was an awkward silence between us.

"What are we doing today?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"Ever heard of silence is bliss?" I mimicked her.

"Fuck bliss," she said back, "what are we doing today?"

"Whoa! Rosalie, such language!" I said in a shocked voice. She hit me lightly and made her way to the bed. She took off her shoes and just sat there. "Well, I can tell you we are **not** going to spend the day in here," I told her.

"Why not? I am tired!" she whined.

"Because, it's Rome and I have a surprise for you," I told her, I was going to take her shopping.

"What is it?" she sounded excited.

"Well, if you just sit there and refuse to go outside you will never find out what it is. Now, put on your shoes and start walking out that door," I ordered, nicely. She quickly put on her shoes.

"That was quick!" I was pretty shocked; she was out the door in less than five seconds.

"What can I say? I **love** surprises, I just don't like them when they are actually a surprise…" there was an awkward silence and then, "so can you please tell me what it is?" she finally asked.

"No! Because, if I did, it would no longer be a surprise," by now we had already walked down the stairs and out the door.

"Okay, so where is my surprise?" Rosalie asked.

"Well," I paused, "you see, it's not here. You have to go get it; the surprise is that I am going to take you shopping," I told her.

"Yay! I bet you are going to get so bored; are you sure you want to do this?" she asked me.

"Yup; how can I be bored when I'm spending basically my whole day with you, love?" I said. All she did was smile and kiss me. "Okay, let's go see Rome!" I yelled out, making her laugh out loud. People were staring, but we didn't care, we started walking the streets of Rome.

**

**Rosalie's POV (After shopping)**

Shopping with Edward was so much fun! He was not bored, like I thought he would be and he actually helped me. We had a great time; we talked about his family before the Cullens. It was hard for him to bring back memories of his dead mother and father; but I was there, to be there for him.

We were now walking back to the hotel, and like always, I was on his back; and he was also carrying my bags filled with couture.

"Carlisle and Esme are in the hotel, waiting for us," he told me.

"Why? Are they planning to do anything?" I asked him. I might not be able to sleep, but I felt like I could; I was completely exhausted.

"Not really," Edward replied.

"What are they doing then?" I asked again.

"They have some movies and they have the room filled with pillows and blankets, kind of like a slumber party," he explained.

"Sounds like fun!" I was excited; I couldn't wait until I got to the suite and could change into fuzzy pajamas, this would be fun. He found my excitement amusing, not that I disagreed; I sounded like a little girl.

"Could you please walk a little faster, Edward?" I begged.

"If I do, then people are going to get suspicious; walking fast with a grown woman on my back would be kind of weird," he said; once again he was correct. It would draw the attention of everyone, Edward was carrying me and tons of bags full with clothing and if he would start running like a vampire that would just attract more attention.

"Fine, but a little bit faster wouldn't kill you know," I whispered into his ear before kissing it.

"Rosalie," he whispered in a moan. "Not here."

"I have no clue what you are talking about. Why not walk a little faster?" I acted.

"I will not walk faster, and that's that," he finalized.

"_Fine, but will never talk to you! At least for today!"_ I thought. He just chuckled at the thought. Now I was going to prove to him that I didn't need him to talk to me to survive a day. I jumped off his back and decided to take a tour of Italy, my way. There were cute guys galore.

Edward was just standing there, aware of my new tour. As he stood there, I made my way to some random guy. He was about twenty-five and looked kind.

"Hey, I'm lost. Can you help me?" I asked him.

"Sure, where do you want to go?" he asked back, with that cute Italian accent.

"My name is Rosalie," I extended my hand to him, "I am here on a trip but I don't know where my hotel is." I lied to him, but when I looked over to Edward he looked mad.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, my name is Angelo. And what is the name of your hotel?" he asked. I told him everything he needed to know and he gave me the directions to my destination. After that we talked and laughed.

"So, I guess I will see you around maybe?" I asked.

"Sure. If you want we can meet tomorrow for coffee," he invited me.

"Okay, where?" I questioned. Edward probably heard this and it was probably eating him up. I giggled in my mind. Angelo and I are supposed to meet tomorrow for coffee at eight o'clock.

I decided to walk by myself to the hotel, and I guess Edward read my mind because he just left, he was nowhere in plain sight. It was dark, but I did not want to confront Edward. Italy at night was gorgeous; it was lit completely by five star restaurants and accompanied with five star hotels. As I made my way through the crowd I found the hotel I was looking for; I made my way upstairs into my suite. I could smell Edward's scent in the room and I decided to start to think of Angelo.

"How could you Rosalie?" I was welcomed with a velvety voice.

"I didn't do anything. We just talked and tomorrow we are meeting for coffee. I didn't do anything, unlike you!" I reminded him.

"I didn't either! That was Tanya, I don't think it's fair," he said quietly.

"What's not fair?" I asked walking over to him. He looked tense, he needed to hunt.

"That I give you my love and you just go off to some random Italian guy you just met. That's why I didn't want to love you, because I knew I wasn't good enough," he whispered.

I felt so bad! I didn't mean for him to feel like that, I was just trying to prove my point. "Edward! I love you! I went over to Angelo to prove to you, that I didn't need to talk to you. In a way, I was also trying to make you jealous. It was my way of karma," I told him, I tried to kiss him but he just turned away.

"No, I think it might be a good idea if we just went over to Esme's suite and spend the night there. They wanted me to tell you to go over as soon as you can," he said looking down.

Had he just broken up with me, I thought. I couldn't believe it.

"I did not break up with you. I just think it's a good idea to ignore this for a while. Rosalie, you are still my love," he told me as he opened his arms for me. I hugged him and cuddled on him; as cold as he was, he felt so warm to me. I think that hugs fix everything for us.

"I think I have to get changed. And I can't' get changed if you're hugging me," I told him laughing.

"You are right," he said breaking the hug. He went into the bathroom to change and I changed in the room. I guess he _is_ going with me to Esme's slumber party afterall.

**

**Rosalie's POV (After Slumber Party)**

The slumber party was fun, like I thought. We were celebrating my acceptance to the vamparic life style. We played games, watched movies, and talked about everything; especially our getting back to Forks. Forks sounded like a cute little town, which obviously not many people knew about. I was kind of excited to start my new life with Edward there. Edward and I had decided to leave, and go back to our suite. This morning we planned to go hunting, but I remembered I had a stupid date with Angelo; we postponed our date for later.

As I walked to the coffee shop Edward went to look for something he said he needed.

"Hey!" I greeted Angelo. I got up and gave him a kiss on the cheek, that's how he said bye to me yesterday.

"Hello. How are you, Rosalie?" he asked me.

"I'm fine. You?" I asked. I felt bad, because this was kind of a pity date.

"Good. Aren't you going to eat something? You haven't even touched your coffee. Is it that bad?" he worried. Now what was I supposed to say?

"No, I am not hungry. I ate before coming. My parents are very protective of me," I lied.

"Well, I am very lucky they let you out and meet me," he chuckled. For some reason, it wasn't as cute as when Edward chuckles. Time had passed and it was now eight thirty. I knew Edward was around so I called for him.

"_Edward? Can you come to the coffee place? I want to leave, and I don't have an excuse to do so,"_ I thought.

And in less than a minute, Edward was there to get me out of there.

"Rosalie, love, we have to go now, our plane is about to take off," he lied.

"Is that your brother?" Angelo asked.

"No. That's my boyfriend," I said smiling as I was getting up.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, I apologize for not uploading in such a long time. But i guess its better late than never :)**

**Well, I'll stop talking so that you can read the chapter :)**

**

* * *

**

**Rosalie's POV**

Angelo's impression was funny, he was so shocked. I just walked away hand-in-hand with Edward.

"Ready to go hunt, love?" he asked me.

"Yup, but I have a question. What are we doing today, after hunting?" I questioned him.

"Well, Carlisle wanted to give you something. He and Esme are shopping for you right now. I can't tell you what they are getting you, but I know you will like it," he teased.

"Please?" I begged. He just ignored me and ran into the woods, and I followed. Hunting, when he actually hunted with me, was fun. We competed to see who could kill the biggest deer; in Italy though there were different kinds of deer, they were exotic and tasted better than the American deer.

**

**Rosalie's POV (After hunting)**

"I so killed bigger deer than you did!" I teased him.

"Oh really? Is that why I only had to kill three deer and you needed four?" he teased back.

"Hey! That's because I'm a newborn, so that's not fair!" I fought back. _"It takes more than three deer to fulfill my thirst!"_ I thought.

"True. Oh well, I don't care; as a long as I have you in my life," he said hugging me. He was so sweet, I loved this. It was indescribable, but in a good way; for the first time, since Royce King did that terrible thing to me, I actually felt like I was important to someone.

"I love you," I whispered into his chest. We were walking back when Edward decided to take a detour and walk around Italy. "Since when do you like to spend time outside?"

"I don't, but Esme and Carlisle aren't done; they haven't found the right one for you," Edward explained.

"_And I thought you were going to tell me what they were going to give me!"_ I teased, but he just shook his head. _"If you really loved me, you would tell me what they are planning to get me," _I thought. I knew he would have to tell me now.

"Rosalie! I love you, but I promised them I wouldn't tell you a thing!" he exclaimed; anger roamed his voice.

"_Fine!"_ I thought. I loved him too, and I knew he loved me so I guess he didn't deserve me annoying him like this.

"So, when can we go back to the hotel?" I asked.

"As soon as Carlisle or Esme give me the okay; they are at a very close proximity from us," he told me. As soon as he said that, I looked around, looking for a pale blonde male walking with a gorgeous pale woman; but they were nowhere to be found.

He walked us all around Italy, even for a vampire, this was tiring.

"Are you getting tired, already?" he joked.

"Edward!" I whined. I wasn't in the mood for jokes, my feet were killing me; I had chosen the wrong day to wear high heels and he was making jokes!

"Yes, my love?" he looked back. I looked into his eyes and I could have sworn, if I were human, my heart would have skipped a beat.

"Uh-um-uhh-Can you carry me?" I felt all stupid. I couldn't even ask a question like a normal person without having to stammer because of his eyes.

Edward chuckled; I guess he accidently read my mind, "Anything for my love." I climbed on his back and just laid my head on his shoulders. I was exhausted; all I wanted to do was get to the hotel and lay down. "Me too, I am tired too Rosalie." It sends shivers down my spine when he used my name; my name sounded so beautiful when he said it.

"Are they almost done?" I asked, this time, without stammering.

"Yeah, Esme just basically screamed at me to take you back to the hotel," he stated.

"_About time!"_ I thought. I was starting to get a bit moody…

"A bit; don't you think you have over done it?" he asked, again jokingly. I ignored him, and kicked him lightly behind his leg, knowing it wouldn't hurt him. As he walked I waited for the sleep to come, knowing it wouldn't. I missed being able to sleep, sleeping was the easiest thing to do; simple, like breathing. Every simple thing was now not a necessity and that bothered me. After thinking of how much that bothered me, I noticed we were at the hotel; with our bags outside, were we being kicked out?

"No, we are checking out," Edward said laughing.

"_I'm glad I amuse you, darling,_" I thought, "_So where is my surprise?"_ I thought.

"Right there," Edward pointed to a shiny black car, a BMW to be exact. It was gorgeous, but I could not accept it. It was probably too expensive, and I am not that great of a driver.

"I - that - what if - I can't accept it. I mean it's lovely and all, but what if I ruin it?" I asked.

"It's okay, we already paid for it; plus I am sure Esme will be devastated that you did not accept her gift," Carlisle came from behind us.

"Where _is_ Esme?" I asked.

"At the airport waiting for us; if you don't want to drive, I could drive us to the airport, but after we get to Forks this is what you will use as transportation," he informed me. All I did was nod; I was too tired to drive, and although it would be impossible for me to fall asleep at the wheel, I felt like I could.

As I got into the back seat, Edward and Carlisle were putting our bags away. I was hoping they weren't forgetting anything, but decided not to worry. I slowly drifted away, to what seemed to me sleep; but that would be impossible. I was day-dreaming, with my eyes closed. I was day-dreaming about my childhood, the happy days, when everything was perfect; no worries. I was interrupted by the closing of the car trunk.

"How long, until we get to the airport?" I asked. I needed to put on a fake smile for Esme.

"Fifteen minutes tops. Why?" Carlisle asked.

"Just wondering, I need to get there and give my thanks to Esme," I lied. Edward looked at me with a face I wished upon no one; his usual sweet facial expression was gone. I knew he was upset about my lying ways.

"_I'm sorry; I don't really feel well right now. I think I might be homesick,"_ I explained. I really would miss Rochester, my mom and dad, my whole family. I would miss my friend, Vera and her cute baby, Henry. I envied her; she had something I did not, a child, a baby she bore, something I never did and now could never do. When I looked over back to Edward he looked hurt, and then remembered he could also experience what I was going through.

**

**Edward's POV (At the airport)**

Rosalie was seriously hurt; I could see it in her eyes, and when I would read her mind, it would only give me more reason to think so. She would miss her human life in Rochester; she had everything there and now she had to move across the country forever. What I didn't understand was: why was leaving Italy bringing all these emotions to her? What does 'not being able to bore a child' have anything to do with leaving Europe?

I saw her walk up to Esme, "Hey! Thanks for the gift, I loved it. I hope not to destroy it, truth be told I am not the best driver," she laughed. _Truth be told_, if I couldn't read minds, I would think she was delighted. They hugged, and chatted. In the airplane, Rosalie sat next to Esme and I sat next to my father, Carlisle. There was an awkward silence between us.

"Do you think she's okay?" Carlisle broke the silence first, looking over to Rosalie.

"I know she is not. I accidently read her mind; she misses everything; for some reason, leaving Italy reminded her that she will not be going back to Rochester, and that upsets her.

"_Please, Edward, do not tell Carlisle the whole story!" _I heard Rosalie think; she turned around and I gave her a look; it got me mad that she was making me lie to my father, let alone having her lie to Esme. She soon thought, _"Because, I do not want them to worry for me."_

This time, she did not turn around. I could tell that Rosalie would have a hard time adjusting to our way of life, and I have made the choice of being there for her, whenever she needed me.

"_Edward, you will have to show her around and help her at school,"_ I heard another thought and it belonged to Carlisle. I nodded; I already knew what I had to do. _"You need to remind her that she cannot attack humans, no matter how 'good' they might smell,"_ he reminded me again, and I nodded…again. Through the rest of the ride, Carlisle reminded me of the things I should and should not do; but I already knew my responsibilities, and I knew them well.

I ignored Carlisle for the part of the ride, and just nodded every once in a while; instead I listened into other the other passengers' head, I usually hated being able to do this, but at the moment, it is so much better than listening to Carlisle's speech.

"_How am I going to tell my parents that I got pregnant over winter break?"_ I looked over, and I saw a young girl, probably in her fourteens, holding her lower abdomen.

"_I'm so excited to get back to school!"_ this time, I saw a boy dress up very preppy.

"_I hope Rosalie likes Forks; she will be living there for the next four years!"_ that one caught me off guard; it was Esme because Carlisle was still thinking about my responsibilities.

"_It never really came to my mind how much I would miss my hometown, family, and friends. I mean I really do love Edward but I would love to come back, and visit Rochester,"_ Rosalie thought. She sounded upset, like she didn't want to be with us. That's when I heard it, "_Edward, if you are listening, I really do want to go with you guys, it's just that I have never been away from my family like this. Forever,"_ she thought, like she knew what _I_ was thinking about.

I decided that I had heard enough, and went back to listening to Carlisle's speech. I was surprised that he still had what to say! The rest of the ride, Carlisle and I talked about life with Rosalie in it. Hours passed slowly, not having Rosalie next to me made my life a living hell. It was ironic because, when she wasn't around, I was perfectly fine, but now that I do, it's really hard to live without her. My thoughts were soon interrupted again; we were already in Washington, state.

It was raining…shocker! I was glad I to be back here, I missed my house; like Rosalie, I was homesick. Forks is a good place to live, and my parents loved spending time here; we had just come in September, but it wasn't our first time here.

"_Is it always raining here, Edward?"_ Rosalie asked mentally. I nodded back; I could tell she was not happy about that. Rosalie didn't like getting her hair messed up, and the humidity would mess with it. I saw her pout about it, Forks is already Rosalie's hell; hopefully I could change that.

"So are you sure you can do everything I asked you to?" Carlisle spoke this time.

I had no clue what I had to do but I agreed anyways. We were getting off, when Rosalie jumped onto me; I could feel her getting weaker as a vampire. She wasn't as strong as she was in Pennsylvania.

"Missed me?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes! Talking with Esme isn't as fun as when I talk to you. I mean, I love her as a mother, but it gets tedious," she said.

"That isn't very nice. But I am glad you find me funny," I joked. "Are you ready for high school in Forks?" I asked as we walked in the airport.

"No! I just finished high school, it's not fair that I have to go back," she whined.

"Well, I have been in high school for more than five decades! How does that make you feel?" I asked.

"Terrible! I have to spend the rest of eternity in high school!" she noticed. I laughed, and she gave me a look; I loved it when she whined, it was hilarious.

"I'm glad you find my torture amusing," she spoke quietly, and then walked away to get her bags. I followed and got mine we walked together to her imported car in silence.

She got into the driver's seat and the rest of us got comfortable in the back. I honestly thought she was a decent driver; she wasn't as fast as us of course, but she wasn't too slow. Carlisle gave her directions to the house and she easily found her way. When we got there she was shocked, I guess she didn't expect so much light in a vampires' house.

* * *

**Well, this is it. I hoped you liked it.**

**Please review and let me know what you think :) I'll try to update as soon as possible!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, so no one reviewed my last chapter but I hope that this time you will. It made me very upset; I don't know if I should continue, if this chapter doesn't get at least three reviews I think I might stop the story. Its up to you if you want to find out how it ends, that doesn't mean its almost over; because trust me this story will probably turn into a sequel. Well, enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

**

**Rosalie's POV**

As I made my way through the driveway, I came across a house filled with windows. I thought I was lost; this could not be the house of three other vampires, it had too much light.

"This is your house?" I asked stupidly.

Esme chuckled, "Yes, darling. Don't you like it?"

"It's lovely; it's just that, there's so much light!" I explained.

"Were you expecting skulls and tombs?" Esme laughed at the thought.

"Not so much skulls; but I know I was expecting less light!" they all laughed. I guess it was a pretty stupid question to ask, but I was just in shock.

"Well, I will show you to your room now. We can have the boys take our luggage up," Esme said smiling at Edward and Carlisle.

"Sounds good to me!" I exclaimed. Rosalie Hale doesn't do that. I was never the kind of 'working-type-of-girl', I liked to care for my body and do my nails, stuff like that.

As Esme showed me around the house, as she spoke to me. She informed me that starting next week I would have to go to school. Edward would start sooner because he had already enrolled; I, on the other hand, had to be enrolled.

"And this is the kitchen," she giggled.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"We have never used the kitchen, and we never will. It's kind of funny that we own one anyways," Esme explained her point. I nodded to show her I understood. We made our way to the second floor, to the bedrooms. First came their room, it was huge and full of light. She also showed me her closet and their bathroom; which I found useless. Next, Esme showed me Edward's room. It was dark, but behind the window drapes was a huge window. For a guy room, it was pretty organized; of course it was messier than the room he had in PA. Finally, she showed me my new room. It was plain, no one inhabited the place.

"If you want, you can change it. Do what you please with it, as long as you do not damage the entire house overall," Esme stated.

"Will do! I don't think I will do drastic changes anyways. Maybe a little paint will do," I declared. Just as we were about to walk out, the guys come in with all of our bags. "Hey! Don't you think you guys should take it easy?"

"We're fine! Don't worry," Carlisle spoke, embracing me in a fatherly hug. Edward, in the other hand, finished placing the bags in their proper room. He seemed upset; I guess he will tell me later.

"Well, if you need anything else let me know," Esme stated.

"Okay, I'll let you know. Thanks," I told her. Esme would have been a great mother; I wish that I could be a mother. That was the only thing that kind of sucked about being a woman vampire, not being able to carry your own child.

"Can I talk to you?" a velvety voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked in confusion.

"We need to talk!" he yelled in a whisper.

"What about?" I asked.

"Your thoughts, they have been very…strange," he spoke. I knew what he was talking about; my thoughts about being a mother. "Yes! Those thoughts, they are bothering me, a little."

"I'm sorry. It's just that, I know that as a vampire…I can't be a mother. And being a mother was my dream since I was little," I spoke.

"It is okay; but I just needed to know why you kept thinking about that," he paused, "Are you sure you're okay?" I nodded. We kissed passionately for what seemed like a couple of minutes, until he broke it; but this time, his lips lingered on mine. I wanted to pull him closer to me, but he just backed away.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine," he assured me, "You should organize your room; get it to look how you want. If you need my help, just walk down the hallway, where you will…" I interrupted him.

"Yes, I know. 'Where I will find your bedroom," I finished his sentence. He nodded and smiled. Edward pulled me into a kiss and then left. As I looked around my new room I noticed it was twice as big as my last one. As I got to work, I could see that I hadn't brought anything from Rochester; but then I remembered that I was taken away from that place. I didn't have a say in whether or not I wanted to stay. I knew that my Edward could hear this, but I didn't want to sound like I didn't want to come here. I was happy that I had come, that I was a vampire, that I had found the love of my life, but I was upset that my real family wouldn't be here with me.

I decided that thinking about it would not make things better; it would not make my family just appear here. I got up from the bed and started to organize my closet. I sat everything where I thought it looked best. After I was done, I rested on the bed. As I rested, again, I waited for that sleepiness to come; it never did, all I felt was exhaustion. My peace and quiet was disturbed by the footsteps of my Edward.

"Hey," he spoke as he entered the door. I waved at him. "What's wrong?" he asked as he made his way next to me.

"I'm just really tired; fixing this room was very tiring," I told him.

"Want to go for a ride?" he asked me. At the moment, I didn't care what I was doing as long as I was with him. "I take that as a yes?"

"Of course it is!" I spoke happily. "I want to get to know Forks," I told him.

"Well, you do know we only spend about three to four years here and then we move again," he spoke.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, as you may notice, we do not age and as we get 'older' people are going to get suspicious if we do not get wrinkles or do not change from when we were in high school," he explained. I nodded back to show I understood him. So that meant that we would have to move every time we completed high school.

"Let's go," I spoke. Before getting up, he gave me a sweet light kiss. As we were walking out, I couldn't help but smile. "Wait, shouldn't we let them know we are leaving?" I asked pointing upstairs.

"Not really, they trust us here because they know the surroundings," Edward explained.

"Okay, I just do not want to get yelled at when we come back," I warned him. We got into his car and made our way out of the woods. He showed me the school that we would be attending and the shopping center. After that he just drove around town, explaining its history and the peace treaty with the werewolves.

All of the sudden we made a stop, "Where are we?" I asked.

"Very close to the boundary line my love," he answered, "If you walk another three feet, you will be on their land; try to avoid that from happening okay?"

I just nodded back. The drive back home was dark; he drove slowly "How come you're driving so slow, Edward?" I asked.

"I thought you wanted to out, not inside the house. I was just making time; do you want to go home right now?" he asked.

"No, I want to stay here with you," I spoke. To tell you the truth, I enjoyed spending time with Edward alone; we had more privacy that way.

"I agree, I can do this," he said as he got closer to my face and kissed it gently and pulled away, "as much as I want to."

He had pulled over and stopped the car, and turned to me, "So, love, tell me, what you want to do."

"We can talk? Maybe a kiss or two," I spoke, I was just giving ideas. Edward chuckled.

"And what would you like to talk about?" he asked.

"I don't know. I was hoping you would come up with something," I said grinning.

"Fine, are you okay with living here? Do you feel safe in Forks?" he questioned.

"Yes, of course. I do not see why I wouldn't," I spoke.

"Just making sure, I would not want for you to feel insecure in a place where you have to live three to four years," Edward told me. I wasn't so sure what to say, I wasn't used to this; not even Royce treated me like this and he was my fiancé…the one I killed. "He got what he deserved; you should not blame yourself for it, love."

"I'm not, it was just a thought. Hey, are we ever going back to Rochester?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure, maybe. Why?" he replied.

"I would like to get a few things from my house; bring with me a few things that are important," I spoke.

"Well, I know that next year Carlisle is planning to go to Tennessee for the summer. I don't see the point, because it is always sunny there," he declared.

"Yeah, I guess that doesn't make much sense…unless he wants us to be discovered," I said with a giggle. When I looked up to Edward he had a serious face, I guess he didn't get the joke. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to offend your father."

"It's okay; I guess it is pretty ironic that we would be going there. That should be the most reasonable motive to go," he spoke. I looked at his perfect face, I wasn't even this perfect…I had some flaws, but he didn't. I moved my icy-cold, pale hand up to his face and then stroked it. Edward smiled, and I moved my hand to the back of his neck and pulled him closer to me. Our noses were almost touching, but I didn't care…I pulled him even closer, and he couldn't resist. He kissed me and I didn't stop him.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed it! I am working on finishing the next chapter so that I can upload it as soon as I get the reviews :)**

**Please review :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is the next chapter, so for taking so long. Hope you enjoy it.****

* * *

**

Rosalie's POV

This was the most intense make-out session Edward and I have had, he usually breaks the kiss by now. This time was completely different; his pale, elongated fingers roamed my body, which made me giggle.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, it's just that I'm very ticklish," I spoke laughing.

"Are you sure? I shouldn't have done it; I should have broken the kiss up a long time ago. I apologize," he begged.

"Silly Edward, its fine!" I laughed. I pulled him on me and kissed him passionately. As predicted, he pulled away.

"We should get home; it's almost time for me to leave for school," he spoke as he got up of from me and got into the driver's seat.

"Fine, but just because I'm not there with you doesn't mean that you can flirt with other girls!" I warned him. He chuckled and kissed me lightly before turning on the car and driving home.

We were welcomed by Esme, "Where have you two been?"

"I told you, we should have told them when we left yesterday!" I whispered loudly to Edward.

"You two have been out since _**yesterday**_?" she yelled.

"I showed her around Forks, showed her the school, and then we drove to the treaty line. I explained everything to her about it. I'm sorry for not letting you guys know," Edward spoke.

"As long as you didn't cross the treaty line," Esme warned, "Next time let us know! Oh, and by the way, Edward get ready for school," she ordered.

"Yes, Esme," he replied back. He quickly walked up the stairs and got changed; he was back downstairs in seconds.

"_How come you're all dress up?"_ I thought as I walked over to him.

"Because this is how I like to dress," he simply stated.

"_Are you sure it isn't for some other human girl?"_ I asked.

He nodded, "I'm sure, love."

"Hey, Rosalie; we have good news!" Carlisle exclaimed, "You can go to school with Edward."

"Aren't I already going that school, but in a week?" I asked.

"No, you can start going today," he explained. I was so excited; I really didn't know what to say.

"She's really excited, she's just speechless," Edward spoke for me, "Go get ready, love." I made my way upstairs to my closet. First impressions are tough, that's why what I pick is very important. As I was picking an outfit I heard raindrops, great! That meant I had to put jeans on, and closed shoes. Besides raindrops I heard the footsteps of someone. I could smell its scent, and it was Edward. "Come in."

"What's taking you so long? Getting all prettied up for a human boy?" he asked.

"Nope, just for you; and first impressions last, so I might as well make it a good one," I spoke from inside my closet.

"Well, you have ten minutes to change and get ready," he stated.

"Okay, I'm already changed," I came out of the closet, "Now I just need to put my make-up on," I declared.

"You look perfect without it, let's just go," Edward rushed.

"First impressions are crucial!" I explained, "Waiting a couple of seconds won't kill you! Edward, calm down; you're very impatient."

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry," he walked over to my bed and sat down. He just looked at me as I was putting on my make-up. I think he was curious, "Yes I am, why do you need all of that? I would think its bad for your skin, love."

"Does it matter anymore? I mean, I don't change anymore, remember?" I asked.

"Right," he nodded. And a couple seconds later I was done.

"Let's go," I put my hand out, waiting to interlock it with his. He got up and we walked down stairs hand-in-hand.

As we walked down, Esme came, "Are you sure you want to go? You can stay and just start next week like we first planned."

"She just doesn't want to be alone," Edward joked.

"Edward! That is not true, I just don't want to rush Rosalie," Esme spoke.

"Its fine Esme, I'm okay with going to school today; I actually want to go," I spoke truthfully. _"At least someone in this family knows how to be patient,"_ I thought looking up at Edward smiling.

"Well, good luck on your first day. I'm sure you'll love it there," Esme told me as she embraced me in a hug. Soon after that Carlisle came up and said something similar to that of Esme, and hugged me as well.

Being a "rush-freak", Edward spoke, "Okay, you guys are going to see her around three o'clock, so can we please leave; we're going to be late."

Carlisle and Esme laughed and said their final goodbyes. With that, I was out the door and into my car, like I had promised Carlisle. I followed Edward's car to Forks High School. I was kind of excited to see my new school.

**Edward's POV *At FHS***

On the way to Forks High, I took the time to think about certain things. For example, I thought Rosalie shouldn't be coming to school today. She was still a newborn, and her eyes still shared a shade of red.

What would she say if a human were to notice them? Maybe hunting would help; I took a detour and made a turn onto another street. I pulled onto the side and got out of the car, Rosalie followed.

"This isn't the way to the school, Edward," she noticed.

"Yes, I know. You need to hunt; just for precaution. Your eyes still have a shade of red to them and maybe hunting will help lighten them up; plus your still a newborn and we wouldn't want to be taking risks," I explained.

"Fine," she spoke, "But you have to come and hunt with me," she proposed. I nodded; we made our way into the dark forest. Within minutes we were done. We went back into our cars and I lead the way to school, without any detours this time. When we got there, I parked in my spot and Rosalie parked next to me. She was nervous and did not want to come out of the car. I walked over and opened the door for her and she still wouldn't come out.

"What's wrong, love?" I asked as I got down on one knee to get to her level.

"I'm scared. I was never good with 'first-day of school'," she confessed.

"You have nothing to worry about; people in Forks are really nice, plus we have to stay away from them as much as we can. We barely speak to them, so you have nothing to worry about," I comforted her, "Now, get out of the car; unless you want to be late and make a bad first impression."

She quickly got out of the car and we both got walked inside, holding hands. People were staring, but I knew why. I wasn't the kind of guy that talked to others, or at least that was what these students thought. I didn't have friends in this school; I just had acquaintances, people to talk to in class, mainly known as partners for projects. None of them were girls, I wouldn't want for them to get the idea that I was interested in them.

"Why is everyone staring?" Rosalie asked.

"It's nothing; people in this is school aren't used to having new students," I explained. It wasn't a lie, because it was true, but it wasn't a complete explanation. She nodded back.

I walked her to the office to get her schedule and walked her to class. Rosalie introduced herself as 'Rosalie Hale', which is a good thing because it would be weird if she was called 'Rosalie Cullen'.

As the day passed by, I noticed that I hadn't had a class with my love yet. Later on, I figured that we only had lunch together. The good thing about that was that I wouldn't have to sit by myself at the table.

"So, how was your day?" I asked her.

"Eh, I got lost many times. I don't like this school; everyone know stuff about each other," she answered making a face.

"It's like it here, the overall town is like that," I explained, "it's a small town, what do you expect?"

"I guess I'm just used to my other school. We would see new people every day; that was how big the school was," Rosalie spoke.

"Well, at least you have me," I said.

She looked up and smiled and nodded. She leaned in, but I had to back up. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"No PDA in the school," I explained.

"Right; how could I forget about that?" she said sarcastically. "Remember when you said that the people here were like nice?"

"Yes, why? Are they being the opposite?" I wondered.

"No, it's just that…they stare…a lot! And I guess it's a good thing, but it's annoying," she stated.

"Well, all I've heard in people's mind is 'Did you see that hot new girl?' and 'Do you know if she has a boyfriend?'", I stated, "Oh, and how could I forget 'Ugh! That new girl isn't even pretty! I don't know why every guy thinks so!' I heard that one in English class from some girl whose boyfriend kept looking at you."

"Well, if he really liked her then he wouldn't be looking at other girls. I'm pretty sure I wasn't the first girl he looked at while he was in a relationship and I probably won't be the last," she stated. As she finished the bell rang, time for us to leave. After lunch we only had two other classes, forty-five minutes each.

For those next ninety minutes of school, I had art and an academic class; and of course I didn't have any of those with Rosalie. Waiting for Rosalie, I noticed that I only had lunch with her; the days from now on were going to be extremely long for me without my love.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" I hear the voice of my love. I had been so busy thinking that I hadn't notice Rosalie's presence.

"Nothing; it's just that we barely have any classes together," I explained.

"Oh, well maybe we can talk to the counselor?" she suggested.

"No, it's okay. I get to see you after school and for the rest of my eternity!" I spoke with a big smile upon my face.

"Ha-ha, okay," she gave me a peck and went to her car. I think that I might to Carlisle about the car deal. I want Rosalie to ride with me. Maybe I can get him to let her drive me to school.

* * *

**Please review :))**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks so much for letting my story get this far. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story while it lasts. There is one or so more stories to write, but don't worry...I'll be making a sequal :)**

**

* * *

**

Edward's POV

Of course when I got home, Carlisle wasn't there. I completed my homework, and spent my afternoon with my love.

"So, how did you like FHS?" I asked her.

"Eh, it was okay. I guess I'm just used to my previous school," she responded. Rosalie did not sound excited whatsoever. I consoled her because I knew she was homesick. It was six thirty, Carlisle usually got home around seven.

"Hey, did you do your homework?" I asked her.

"Ummm, not really; I started it in study hall but I didn't complete it. Why?" she questioned.

"Love, you have to keep your grades up. If you want I'll help you," I told her. She nodded, and headed upstairs to get her stuff. When she got back downstairs, she placed her papers on the living room table; the table sat twelve people. "Okay, so what do you need help with?"

"Umm, science?" she spoke, "It was never my strongest subject."

As I helped my love, time went by fast; before I knew it, I heard Carlisle pull into the garage.

"Hey, I need to go talk to Carlisle, so I'll be right back," I excused myself; she nodded and went back to her homework.

I made my way to the garage and asked, "Do I have to drive my car? Can't I just ride with Rosalie? I understand she has to drive so I was thinking maybe she could drive me."

"Umm, I'm actually kind of shocked you asked; usually you would go ahead and do what you pleased," my father spoke.

"Well, I guess I have changed…now the answer to the million dollar question…" I told.

"Sure, I guess its fine. I mean she doesn't always have to drive to school in her car. Maybe you guys and change; one week she drives and another you drive," Carlisle suggested.

I nodded, "Okay, thanks." And with that I was out of the room, and to my beautiful Rosalie.

**No one's POV**

_Everything from that day on was perfect. Edward and Rosalie were actually made for each other. They had the occasional argument, but they eventually made up and made out. As for the mother thoughts, Rosalie hadn't gotten over it; although she didn't think about it so often, she would sometimes see a child in the streets and remember about the fact that she can't bore a child of her own. Though, they couldn't make a family of their own, with their own blood, looking at the bright side, they had each other… for all eternity. For the next couple of years, the family continued to live in Forks; Edward graduated first and the next year followed Rosalie. Like decided, after the Cullen children graduated, Carlisle took the family to Tennessee; he had a doctor's conference._

**Rosalie's POV**

Everyone was out of the house doing what needed to be done. I hadn't fed in weeks so I decided to go and hunt. Tennessee had bears and all that good stuff Forks lacked. As I was in the middle of my hunting, I heard a child, a human child at that. As I followed its scent, I saw a little boy with brown hair and cute dimples like those of Henry. I could tell that child was about a year old, but how did he get lost here? I mean his parents must be very young or just don't care at all about him.

I decided to go back to my hunting, and once I was done I would go back and bring the baby home. As my hunger disappeared I made my way to the baby. I picked him up and ran back to the house, where I could smell Edward. He quickly opened the door and asked, "What are you doing with a baby?"

"Well, I went hunting and I was interrupted when I heard the giggles of a baby. I followed his scent and found him; since I hadn't fed in days, I decided it would be safer for him if I finished hunting and then go back for him. There were no adults around him so I picked him up and brought him here," I explained. It took Edward a while to think of what to say.

"Wow; I don't know what to say," he spoke. I was kind of expecting that; what I really wanted to ask him was if we could keep him; wait until he was around eighteen or twenty and then tell him the truth; and if he wanted to be changed we could change him. But I was scared, Edward might not want that.

At that moment I remembered about the 'mind-reading' power Edward power and Edward said, "Well, I don't mind him growing up with us but I am not turning him if he is not in a deadly situation…not even if he wants me too. Plus we also need to ask Esme and Carlisle for permission."

I guess he didn't react like I expected him too, "Well we can tell them today, when they get here. But for now, can I go inside?"

"Oh, yeah; I forgot we were outside," as I sat down with the baby he started drifting to sleep. I got up and put him in my bed. I stayed there sitting on the chair in the corner of my room. I heard Edward's footsteps coming up the stairs. He came inside sat down on the floor next to me.

"Hey, where were you when you left this morning?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I went for a run, to Chicago. I went to my parents' house, I had to get something I had left behind," he spoke.

"Wait, aren't there people living in it?" I asked.

"No, it's an old house and it's in ruins. I snuck in and got my mother's ring," he said standing up.

"Oh, well next time tell me when you go for a run, maybe we can go by Rochester," I teased.

"Deal, but I have good news," he paused; "we're getting married." In a quick second he was hovering over me and started to lean in slowly.

"Uhh-uh," I stupidly stuttered, I quickly cleared my throat and spoke "And when did I agree?"

"Just about," and leaned and kissed me, and obviously I kissed back; I quickly lost my train of thought and snaked my arms around his neck, "now," Edward said into the kiss. He pulled away seconds later to take something out of his pockets, a ring…his mother's ring. I was speechless, kind of like he was earlier that day.

All I could do was cry, well sob. "What's wrong? Wait, you don't want to marry me do you?" he asked.

"No! I do want to marry you, but it's just that these are tears, well sobs, of happiness. I have never been this happy," I whispered in excitement.

"So what's the answer?" he wondered. Sometimes he could be really slow, if he could read people's mind why did he ask questions that he could easily know the answer to? "Because it's an invasion of privacy, plus I want to hear you say it."

"Well read into this," I pulled him on me and kissed him passionately.

"I take that," kiss, "as a yes," he said into the kiss. We were interrupted by the crying of a very awake and hungry baby.

Edward quickly got up and picked him up. "What if we keep him? What should we call it?" he wondered.

"I have always liked the name Emmett but it's up to you," I told him.

"Emmett it will be," he nodded sitting down on my bed. I got up and sat next to him. I could tell Edward would be a great father. Minutes after, we heard the door open, Esme. She quickly came upstairs and into my room.

"Why does it smell like…" she stopped.

"Esme, this is Emmett. I found him when I went hunting. He wasn't around any adults so I brought him here. I was wondering if we could keep him," I spoke, "He reminds me of my best friend's baby, Henry." I stood up along with Edward.

"Oh," Esme spoke softly, "of course he can stay! Now I will not be alone when you two go to school. Wait, he is still a human?"

I nodded, "Edward refuses to change him; my idea was to wait until he was our age and then change him…if he wants."

"I agree with Edward, unless he is in a deadly situation he shouldn't be condemned to a life like this," Esme declared, "Well, you two stay here and I will go buy a few things for our…grandson," she said with a smile on her face. "By the way, nice ring Rosalie; where did you get it?"

I looked up at Edward with a smile, "Umm, I'm engaged."

"Really!? I'm so happy for you two! Congratulations! We should go out or something to celebrate," Esme said embracing us in a hug, "And I get to rub it in Carlisle's face that I knew about it first! HA!" Edward and I just laughed.

With that, Esme was out of the house, to get Emmett stuff. She would probably get him the whole entire store basically. He wouldn't be missing anything; Esme would probably turn him into a spoiled cute little baby. I smiled at the thought, as did Edward.

"At least we'll be actually buying stuff at the supermarket…," Edward spoke. I giggled; they would finally have an excuse to buy food.

To pass the rest of the day we were just sitting in the living room, waiting for the arrival of either Esme or Carlisle. Carlisle, obviously, got here before Esme.

"Hey! Call me crazy all you want, but I smell human; and it's not me because there weren't many humans at the meeting today," he greeted.

"Yeah, you are not mad. Rosalie found a child in the woods when she hunted and she noticed he was alone and brought him here. We were wondering if we could like adopt him, I guess that wouldn't be the word, since he is not part of an adoption center…but you get what I mean," Edward spoke.

"I'm sure there wouldn't be a problem, but we will have to feed more often, just for precaution. And, did you guys think about telling him the truth of our family?" Carlisle stated.

"We did, but we won't tell him…or else the Volturi will find out and then we will be obligated to change him. If he is in any danger, we will change him. Oh, and by the way, we named him Emmett," Edward added. Carlisle nodded, and then Esme came through the door.

"So, did you tell him about the engagement?" Esme asked.

"The what?" Carlisle asked.

"We're engaged!" I exclaimed, and put out my hand for them to see. The ring was truly beautiful.

"Congratulations! But, how come Esme knew before I did? She knew about your relationship before I did, it's not fair!" Carlisle whined like a child, and it made me chuckle a bit.

Edward laughed, "That's because Esme saw the ring and asked Rosalie where she got it; and she didn't want to lie to her, so she spoke the truth." Carlisle just nodded and walked away, right now I was confused. I didn't know whether or not Carlisle was truly hurt or not. "He's fine, don't worry."

"I'll leave this with you two; word of advice, you should shower the baby. He must be dirty for being in the forest," Esme stated giving us the shopping bags.

"Okay, thanks," I said, hugging her. I made my way upstairs, with Edward trailing along behind me with our new child, with our Emmett.

* * *

**Please review :)**

**Maybe you want to see certain things happen before the end of the story!**

**I will try and update as soon and as much as possible :)**


	17. Chapter 17

_Hi guys! I am so sorry that I haven't uploaded anything for this story. Unfortunately this is the last chapter for this story. And it is not good in my opinion, but I wanted to at least be able to finish it. I kind of lost touch with the plot of the story and the ending was rushed. I am still hoping for reviews though (: _**

* * *

******

Rosalie's POV

Our life seemed as if it was taken out of a princess story, it was perfect. After going back to Forks, we introduced Emmett as our child. Edward got all of the paper work for our perfect wedding, while Esme and I did the planning and things like that.

By the third day of planning, I had everything ready; I guess it's because all I did at night was work on the wedding details.

"I think you should take a break," I felt a whisper against the skin of my neck.

I chuckled, "I just have to decide on the flowers; so I guess I can do that later. What would you like to do darling?" I said with a smirk.

"I have a few ideas," Edward whispered between the trails of kisses he was leaving throughout my elongated, pale neck.

"Mhmm…" was all I could say, I guess I was still weak to those kisses.

I stood up and turned around, some way or another I found those perfect lips mine desired. He walked back towards the bed. Eventually we fell on the bed and I started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked.

"You're usually the one that wants to stop this and it's different this time," I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"You're right," he said as he lowered his head to mine. Just as our porcelain lips were about to touch Emmett started crying. Edward smiled.

I began to get up but he shook his head, and I knew he was going to go. I still got up and began working on our wedding plans. I just couldn't stop working knowing that I would be done soon. When Edward got back I had narrowed it down to two options, hibiscus and white lilies.

"Which one do you like?" I asked him.

He shrugged his shoulders in response, "Both?" he suggested.

"Hmm, looks good," I declared and smiled at him. I quickly jotted down a note to myself about the decision and walked over to Edward and Emmett. My little boy was getting so big…

"No he is not," Edward argued.

"Fine," I gave in, "but still…" I whined sitting down on the bed. I scooted up towards the pillows and patted the spot next to me.

Edward came and first laid a now sleeping Emmett next to me and then carefully took a seat. As I looked at my fiancé and my child I felt as though I was loved and wanted.

"Of course you feel like that…we all love you," I heard Edward whisper. I laughed at my stupidity; after all this time with Edward and I still forget that he can read minds. "It happens," he said modestly.

We stayed all night laying in our room overlooking our bundle of joy and talking about the wedding.

"How about we just do it in a month?" Edward asked.

"Why so quick? Don't you think we should wait?" I asked.

"Well, everything is all planned out. Why should we wait?" he retorted.

I stood in silence for a while, "It is true that everything is planned out but don't you think people might start talking?" _It's that very last thing we need now _I thought.

Edward nodded, "You're right my love, we should wait. How about six months?" he asked.

"That sounds fine," I stated and then kissed him passionately but carefully not to squish little Emmett.

_**Six Months Later…**_

After an over the top wedding everyone is happily enjoying their night at the reception. Dr. Cullen invited his coworkers, Emmett invited her neighbors, and Edward and I spent our time with Emmett. We were a perfect family now and will probably be for all eternity.

When I admitted I was a cold lifeless vampire I thought my soul had been taken away, it is not until now that I notice that Carlisle is like an angel. He gave me a second chance to live. And I am thankful for that because I now have a child and husband that I love and I know that they love me back.

Happily Ever After

* * *

_Hopefully you didn't completely dislike it (: _

_Although this was the ending for this story, I still hope that you read my other stories (: they will probably be about Gossip Girl or some other random thought I come up with._

_Thanks for reading :D_


End file.
